Facing Your Fears: Loss
by cupcakesarereallygood
Summary: Sequel of "Facing Your Fears". learn and understand the mysteries behind Mikoto's last words from Facing your Fears. Was Mikoto able to come back to normal? Will Touma know the meaning behind everything? What will happen to our favorite couple? -"Not all stories have happy endings Touma. Sometimes, things are bound to go wrong and there's nothing you con do about it."
1. Chapter 1

**HEYA! I AM BACK! So, I think that Facing Your Fears was a success, so I decided to write this as fast as I could. I actually have a lot of things that I want to say, but I'll just say it afterwards okay?**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of "Facing Your Fears: Loss"**

Chapter 1 (It feels great to get back to writing!)

It was a bright and beautiful day in Academy City. It was the perfect day for graduation. And our hero, Kamijou Touma, was currently walking down the road toward his high school, where the graduation ceremony was going to be held. He was walking quite slowly, enjoying the view of the cherry blossoms fluttering in the air.

"Today sure is peaceful…Sakura's remind me of a lot of things…about me and…*ring*"

He looked at his phone and found a familiar name on its screen. He smiled to himself before pressing the answer button and placing the phone in his ear.

"Hello?"

The voice of the only girl he loved and had hold of his heart for 2 years, 11 months and 3 weeks greeted him.

"Hey there BiriBiri. Need something from me?"

"Well, nothing much. I just wanted to ask something."

"Okay? What is it?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Huh? Well, I'm on my way to school. Today is graduation day. Have you forgotten?"

"No, of course I haven't. Do you have a watch with you?"

"Yeah I do. What's with the weird questions Mikoto?"

"Hmm, nothing much. Are you enjoying the view of sakuras?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of a lot of things like your recital and how we-"

"Touma…"

"Huh?"

"USE YOUR DAMN WATCH YOU JERK! YOU'RE ALREADY LATE FOR THE CEREMONY! IT STARTS AT 8 YOU MORON! IT'S ALREADY 8:I3!"

She shouted making Touma run for his life.

"Oh crap you're right!"

"I won't forgive you if you're late you hear me?"

"Hai Hai, ojou-sama."

"Geez, what would you do without me?"

Mikoto sighed in exasperation. Touma just smiled,

"I'd be nothing without you. Bye Mikoto! See ya later!"

"Yeah bye…"

She said hanging up. Mikoto sighed again, making Kuroko pissed. They were sitting at a café in the school garden, while having some tea and cake.

"That insolent swine still hasn't changed. Even after almost 3 years! Making Onee-sama worry about him like that! He is truly the worst!"

Kuroko said gripping her fork and stabbed the slice of strawberry shortcake while thinking that it was Touma. Mikoto just smiled.

"You're one to talk. You're graduating from middle school but you still haven't made up with him."

"That's because he is not worthy of you! It was all just a mistake if you ask me Onee-sama. That 'accident' was a mistake."

"Might I remind you that you were the one who pushed him back then? That was the whole reason why the accident happened."

"I KNOW! That's why, up to this very day; I blame myself for ruining your life Onee-sama."

"Don't be so dramatic Kuroko. You didn't ruin my life; you just made it a hundred times better."

Mikoto took her cup to drink from it, but a sharp pain suddenly came to her heart. She coughed up the tea that she was just drinking.

"Onee-sama? Are you alright?"

Kuroko asked worriedly standing from her chair. Mikoto gave her a smile and said,

"Don't worry. The tea was just too hot that's all. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a little while okay?"

Kuroko just nodded and watched her onee-sama walk away. When she was finally out of view,

"That's odd. This tea was served to us almost thirty minutes ago. It shouldn't be that hot… something's awfully wrong here…"

She thought to herself. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Mikoto took out some pills from her pocket and placed them in her mouth than swallowed it.

"Ugh, just when I thought the damn pain was finally gone."

She said splashing cold water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was longer now; it reached way past her shoulders. She wore the high school uniform of Tokiwadai, since she is a first year high school student. Her eyes were glittering, but she knew that it was from the pain she felt. She felt the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Almost 3 years huh? Guess that leaves me with one more left…"

She said as she wiped the water off her face and tried to smile.

"I can't let anybody see me like this. I can't let anybody know about this…"

She said walking out. BACK TO TOUMA:

Touma ran as fast as he could to his school. He was happy to see that nothing misfortunate has happened to him yet. He finally saw the door to the graduation hall and he opened it, only to be greeted by its annoying creaking sound which made the program stop and everyone stared at him.

"Late as usual I see, Kamijou-kun."

The principal, who was giving her speech until she was rudely interrupted by the sound of the door.

"Ehehehehe…"

Touma laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Please take your seat and avoid any further interruptions please."

"H-Hai…"

He said bowing his head and walked toward his seat. On his way, everyone laughed at him. As he finally sat down,

"I'm guessing that Misaka-chan called you?"

Fukiyose said putting her arms across her chest.

"Yeah…I had to run a whole kilometer because of her…"

"Oh come on Kami-yan, don't act so depressed about it! we all know you've become a masochist because of Misaka-chan!"

Motoharu said nudging him. Unfortunately for him, he was seated beside Motoharu and Fukiyose while Aogami was beside Motoharu.

"That's not funny guys…"-Touma

"Oh but Kami-yan, you are a masochist! You're one of us! The perverted three stooges of A Certain High School! (Once again, I don't know the real name of his school)"-Aogami

"DAMMIT! SHUT UP YOU GUYS! I AM NOT LIKE YOU!"

"Kamijou-kun! I told you! No more interruptions!"-principal

"Gah?! I am so sorry!"

He said bowing down, everyone laughed again, including his three friends.

"Oh goodness, I just don't understand why Misaka-san chose you of all her suitors… And she managed to stick with you for almost 3 years! It's certainly is a mystery…"-principal

"What does that have to do with anything huh? And it's not 3 years. Its 2 years 11 months and 3 weeks."

He said as he sank back down to his seat. Yep, that's right. It has become official. Misaka Mikoto and Kamijou Touma are in A RELATIONSHIP. At first, they wanted to keep it a secret, but because of Kuroko's rampage on the streets when she found out, it became the hottest news for everyone. They managed to get over it after a whole year though.

"So? How is Misaka-chan Kamijou?"

"Eh? Well, she's fine. Just like always. She's busy trying to kill me for things I don't even understand."

"Well, you are an idiot Kami-yan…"-Aogami

"That doesn't help Aogami."

"Looks can be deceiving Kami-yan."

Motoharu said to himself seriously.

"You say something Tsuchimikado?"

Touma asked. Motoharu just put on a playful and stupid smile.

"Geez you're weird."

He said sighing. He then looked up to the ceiling of the hall. It was much more interesting than the principal's speech.

'_Just a week more and it'll be 3 years… I guess that means that the whole angel incident was about a few days more than three years ago… heck, the only dates I've ever remembered are my birthday, Mikoto's birthday, my parents birthday and the day Mikoto and I got together…*smiles to himself* I'm only a week away from deciding the rest of my life…'_

After the boring ceremony was over, Touma and the others finally graduated without repeating a grade. When they got outside, Aogami and Motoharu were talking about a _certain shop_ where they like to _have fun,_ while Fukiyose was threatening to hit their heads. Touma didn't pay attention to them as he stared at the pink sakura trees swaying in the wind. It was so peaceful, so beautiful, so-

"CHASER!"

Someone suddenly shouted. Touma looked forward and saw a foot about to crash into his face. He immediately moved out of the way but ended up falling on his butt.

"Ouch that hurt!"

"It's your fault for being too slow you know!"

A voice said. Touma looked up only to see a pair of shorts and his girlfriend staring down at him, while reaching out her hand to him,

"Hey there! You okay Idiot?"

She said with a smile. Touma smiled back and grabbed her hand. As she pulled him up,

"Geez, that's how you greet your boyfriend after his graduation ceremony? It would be nice if you hadn't worn your shorts though…sigh…"

He said without thinking. An evil aura came from Mikoto and before Touma realized what was about to happen, he got shocked by a million volts of electricity.

"When will you ever stop being so stupid huh?"

She said huffing; Fukiyose appeared from behind her,

"I think that is one thing that will never happen Misaka-chan."

"Oh, hey there Seiri-senpai! It's nice to see you!"

"Oh come on Misa-chan! Don't tell me that you've forgotten all about me! Please shock me too! Shock me with all your love!"

Aogami shouted doing some kind of pervert dance. Mikoto just looked at him weirdly,

"Uhm, I think I'd rather not...and please don't..."

"Don't give her weird pet names Aogami."

Touma said seemingly revived after his meeting with Death.

"Ooh, Kami-yan is possessive! Be careful Misaka-chan!"

Motoharu and Aogami said at the same time. Touma and Mikoto blushed before Touma lashed out on the two morons.

"I am not possessive you jerks! Get back here!"

He shouted as they played a game of tag, circling around a sakura tree. Mikoto and Fukiyose just sighed and watched in disappointment.

"What are they? Five year old kids?"

Fukiyose said in exasperation. Mikoto just sighed before smiling.

"Huh? Why are you smiling Misaka-chan?"

"Well, I just realized. Even if he acts like a five year old kid, whenever he smiles like that, I forget all about the stupid things he does. I guess…I'm just happy…to see him smile happily like that…"

She said with a slight blush. Fukiyose smiled and said,

"You really do love him don't you Misaka-chan?"

"EH? Well…uhm…I…well…"

Mikoto said blushing furiously while fidgeting with her fingers. Fukiyose just laughed before pushing Mikoto forward as she shouted,

"Oi! Kamijou! Your little girlfriend is here but you're playing tag with a bunch of guys? Get your butt back here and give Misaka-chan a great time!"

When Fukiyose pushed Mikoto, she came face to face with Touma, making both of them blush.

"Well…we…"

"Just go already!"

She said with a smile. Mikoto just smiled and bowed her head while Touma waved good bye to them. Silence engulfed them as they made their way to the park. He took a quick look at Mikoto before smiling and saying,

"We're pretty weird huh?"

Touma suddenly said out of the blue.

"What?"-Mikoto

"I said, we're pretty weird."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been dating for 2 years, 11 months and 3 weeks already. But we still have awkward moments then we both just shut up. It's kinda weird."

"Well, you're the guy. Do something about it."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Are you purposely trying to piss me off Kamijou Touma?"

She said menacingly.

"Well, not on purpose. I do manage to piss you off without even trying you know. And I get shocked so much that I'm kinda used to it…it also feels kinda relaxing…"

"God…you're like Kuroko right now."

"Shirai-san?"

"Yeah. You've both become total masochists. Please don't tell me you're gonna become a pervert as well…"

"First, I am NOT A MASOCHIST! Why does everyone tell me that?"

"Cause it's the truth…"

"Second, I am not turning into a pervert anytime soon. Don't you trust me?"

"Hmm, well I guess. Yup, you definitely won't turn into a pervert…"

"See? You do-"

"…because you already are a pervert!"

Mikoto said happily. Touma just face palmed.

"We should probably do something about regaining your choice of words. Then, we should also fix your temper and your reaction to stuff. We also have to regain all those other emotions you still haven't regained. Oh boy…"

He said sighing. Mikoto's smile turned into a frown and her face darkened.

"I'm-I'm sorry… I've been such a pain to you haven't I?"

"Eh? You-you heard me?"

Mikoto just nodded. Touma immediately panicked.

"Oh come on Mikoto! It's not like you're a burden or something!"

"But it's been almost 3 years! But I still haven't remembered all my emotions…"

"It's okay. Heaven Canceller said it himself right? That it should be at least 5 years before you're really back to normal. Your heart was literally drained out of emotions back then. Just be happy that you already have 90% of everything already even though only 3 years have passed! Besides you really are already your normal self!"

"But I just want to go back already. I don't want to trouble anyone anymore…"

She said plopping down on the bench. Touma sat beside her and sighed, before he noticed his surroundings.

"Hey, Mikoto?'"

"Huh? What is it?"

Mikoto asked looking up, only to see Touma's smiling face and a rain of sakura petals.

"You still remember what happened exactly 2 years, 11 months and 3 weeks ago?"

Touma asked smiling happily. Seeing this, a smile crept upon Mikoto's face.

"I may have forgotten a lot of things, but that is one thing I would never EVER forget Touma."

She said standing up.

"May I have the honor Milady?"

Touma asked curtsying. Mikoto just giggled and took Touma's hand as they took their position for a dance under the rain of sakura petals.

"_This is just like before… If only things could last forever…."_

Mikoto thought sadly in her mind.

-chapter end-

That's all for now okay? Anyway, I AM SO FREAKIN BACK! But things are gonna be a lot more difficult…. It's almost summer, and I know you guys are thinking that I can update much faster, but that's where you're wrong. Next school year, I'm gonna be a senior in high school, and things get pretty much crazy. So crazy that I have to attend all sorts of events for school even though it is summer… sometimes it can be a huge pain….

But anyway, thanks for reading this! And if you're wondering about the 'accident', trust me, I find it extremely hilarious. You'll find out eventually…

Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of the newest sequel to "Facing your Fears", "Facing your Fears: Loss"! Please look forward to the story! Please review, comment suggest or whatever! I am psyched to hear from you guys again!

Till next time! Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Hey there! It's me again! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and pressed the favorite button. It's really nice to think that you accept this story as much as the last one. I just wanted to address a few things from the reviews, I'm always glad to make my readers happy! So I'm really glad that this story was able to lighten up your day! And I'll also do my best not to make this too sad. Did you notice the genre of the story? And besides, this sequel is called LOSS after all. I'll try not to make it too hard on you guys! ** ** Let's get on with the story kay?**

**See ya in a while!**

Chapter 2

Touma and Mikoto danced under the rain of sakura petals. Mikoto closed her eyes and smiled while they were doing some sort of waltz.

"This is fun isn't it?"

She asked. Touma looked down at her and smiled as well.

"Well of course it is! Who wouldn't be glad to dance with the person they love the most?"

"That was so old school you idiot. It was really cheesy."

Mikoto said with a slight blush and a small laugh. Touma raised an eyebrow with a smile still on his face.

"You know, I should probably be pissed at you right now."

"Was that a threat?"

"Well, whaddya think?"

"We both know very well that you can't do that. You can't possibly be pissed and stay mad at me."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

Touma asked turning. (That was the term we used during our prom. It's when the partners take big steps to switch places.) Mikoto's hair twirled in the air as she smiled and said,

"Because you can't do anything without me, now can you, Kamijou Touma?"

They stopped dancing. Mikoto looked up at him with curious eyes, only to be greeted by his warm smile and expression.

"Yep. You're right. I can't do anything without you and I can't live my life without you. You're the best thing I've got Mikoto. I wouldn't know what to do if you're not here. I want us to stay forever…"

He said while holding her head firmly yet gently in his hands. Mikoto blushed and stuttered while saying,

"Y-y-y-y-y-you sound weird…"

"Oh come on Mikoto! I was just trying to act sweet!"

"I told you this before; being a gentleman doesn't really suit you. I like you just the way you are."

She said sighing as Touma released her head. Touma chuckled and said,

"Yeah, I guess you- WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What the heck was the scream for?"

"YOU! You remembered that! That was from before you were kidnapped! When we were going back home! It was just the two of us!"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Mikoto, you lost all your memories that has you and me in it! How come you remember?"

"Huh? Well… I don't know. Guess I just remembered them."

"THAT'S GREAT MIKOTO!"

Touma shouted and hugged her. Mikoto blushed and smacked his head.

"What was that for?!"-Touma

"What you did was really embarrassing you moron! God, I swear, I would've killed you if there was anyone who saw us. Good thing no one else was here."

"Oh come on. Lighten up Mikoto! I was just happy! Really happy!"

"Sigh. You're really weird you know that? First you act all mushy, and then you act like you're going to propose to me then you act like a child! What is wrong with you?!"

"You thought that what I said was a proposal?"

Touma asked with a slight shade of red on his face. Mikoto looked up at him with wide eyes. Then she just noticed something.

'_OH GOD! SINCE WHEN WERE WE THIS CLOSE TO EACH OTHER?!'_

She mentally shouted in her mind. Her face flushed a really deep shade of red.

"Uhm, Mikoto?"

Touma asked worriedly. Mikoto kept on uttering incomprehensible stuff.

"Uhm, well…there…propose…then…petal…when…uhm…too close…"

"Ha-ha. You're really cute you know."

Touma said laughing slightly; Mikoto pouted which made him laugh even more. He then placed his hand on her head.

"Come on. It is the truth Mikoto. Anyway, why don't we just go out and have fun kay?"

He said about to pull on her hand, until Mikoto stopped him.

"Hold it."

"What is it Mikoto?"

"Have you studied for your catch up entrance exams yet?"

"H-How did you know about that?"

"Seiri-senpai told me. Geez, you're as helpless as ever. You could've just asked me!"

"Well, I didn't want to bother you. You're really busy too right? I mean, with your condition, then your exams, then those tests to see if your powers are still okay, you also have to attend those demonstrations outside the city and you also manage your class. No matter how great you are, I know that you get tired too."

He said. Mikoto just sighed,

'_He was more worried about me rather than his future? Oh boy… but I guess that was the reason I fell in love with him. So troublesome…'_

"That is not an excuse for almost failing your college entrance exams. You were lucky they're giving you a second chance! We are going to drop this date and make it a study date!"

She declared dragging him out of the park.

"But, BiriBiri!"

"No buts' Kamijou Touma! From now on, call me sensei!"

"You're kidding right?"

Touma asked dumbfounded. Mikoto just raised her bro before glaring at him.

"U-understood, s-s-sensei…"

He said sighing in defeat. Mikoto sighed triumphantly as he dragged him over to his house.

WHEN THEY GOT THERE:

Touma and Mikoto entered Touma's apartment. She removed her shoes and ran straight inside. Touma locked the door behind him,

"Don't you have classes Miko- I meant sensei?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then what're-"

"I'm skipping obviously!"

She said nonchalantly. Touma just sighed again,

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder why you're an ojou-sama…"

"We came here to study Kamijou Touma! Not for some idle chit chat! Hurry up, sit down and take out all your books and references!"

She demanded. Touma had no choice but to oblige. He went to his shelf and took everything out. He placed everything on the floor beside the small table near his bed, before sitting down on the floor. Mikoto sat on the bed.

"So? What parts don't you understand?"

"Did you really have to ask me that? Everything of course!"

"You're hopeless."

"Well thanks for reminding me."

Mikoto just grunted as she picked up a book from the floor and started flipping through it. Touma used this chance to look at her. She was wearing the Tokiwadai's uniform, except she took of her blazer/coat. This left her white long sleeved shirt with her ribbon. Since she was sitting on the bed, Touma could see her legs. While she was reading, her toes were fidgeting under her black knee high socks. Whilst thinking of all of these, Touma blushed,

'_Damn, why am I staring at her? Why the heck did their skirts have to be so short huh?! Her ribbon is loosened and the first two buttons on her shirt are undone… Man she's beautiful… WHAT AM I THINKING DAMN IT?! Am I turning into a pervert?'_

He kept on ruffling his hair until a book smacked him on the head.

"What were you thinking?"

Mikoto asked him. He immediately froze up and thought of an excuse.

"Oh n-nothing. Just wondering how I can pass the exam…"

"Hmm, that's why I'm here. I'm gonna help you study kay?"

She said smiling while sliding off the bed, making Touma blush even more. Her skirt lifted a bit upwards, before plopping down on her thighs as she sat on the floor beside him.

'Damn I'm getting too conscious of her. It's freaking uncomfortable!'

He thought as he inched away, which she did not notice. She began teaching him something about finding the values of slopes or something.

"To get the slope you needs to first identify x1, x2, y1 and y2. But among the coordinates given, you can pretty much jumble them up, as long as their paired up correctly. Then you have to get the square root of the squares of the difference of each variable. So to do that,"

She kept on talking and talking while Touma couldn't listen, even if he wanted to.

'_Damn, she's in a guy's room but she's not even nervous or something! How can she be so calm right now? I'm the guy but I'm FREAKING OUT!'_

"Is there something wrong Touma?"

She suddenly asked tilting her head to the side, which made her look even cuter.

"I-It's nothing. G-go on…"

"Well, Okay then. So, in order to get this you have to…"

She explained again, Touma tried to focus this time. Things were getting normal, until Mikoto stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong Mikoto?"

"It's just that it's too hot…"

She said fanning herself while loosening her ribbon even further which showed her collarbone, making Touma turn his head,

'_Damn it! Is she doing this on purpose or what? This is UNBEARABLE!'_ Touma thought.

"I'm gonna turn on the AC okay? Just practice that drill."

She said standing up, above Touma, which once again, caused him to look up at her legs and skirt again. He watched her skirt as it swayed from side to side with every step she took.

'Damn hormones…'

He cursed in his mind. He glanced back at Mikoto, only to find her on her tip toes, reaching for the switch of the AC.

"Uhm, need help there Mikoto?"

"N-No need. I can take care of this myself. Go back to studying Touma."

She said still struggling. A few minutes have passed but Touma still couldn't study because he was too busy watching Mikoto struggle.

'_Too cute'_ He thought to himself as he smiled. Mikoto began to feel frustrated and she had a pouty face

'_Really… This girl is just too cute… She's really nice, even though she is a bit violent; she's really sweet and- BOOOOOM!'_

Touma's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion. He then saw Mikoto with an aggravated look on her face and a fried air conditioner unit.

"THIS DAMN THING WAS PUTTING UP A DARN FIGHT!"

She shouted. Touma looked dumbstruck at first then shouted,

"IT WAS JUST AN AIR CONDITIONER MIKOTO!"

How was he gonna pay for that now huh?

-chapter end-

**Hey sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've been really busy… anyway, sorry if its short. The next chapters gonna be long so…. Anyway as much as I want to say a lot of things, I really need to go, my Mom's calling me. **

**BTW, I just want to point out that I am a girl. So im not really sure if guys look at girls like that….**

**Opps, gotta go, really.**

**DYA-NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I really owe you guys a lot since I'm gonna have late updates and the last chapter was too short so I'll do my best with this one. Oh yeah, if I offended some guys with the last chapter then I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to say that all guys are like that, I just want to point out how stupid and demented Touma's mind can get ha-ha! **

**As usual, I didn't proof read this, so please bear with me!**

**Let's save the chit chat for later! Let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 3

"Really Kamijou-san! How many times has this happened already! You can't expect me to just let each incident pass! And another thing! You showed an extremely rude behavior towards Misaka-san! Even if it was her fault, there's no reason for you to shout at her! Blah blah blah blah blah…"

The old land lady of Touma's apartment kept on yapping and yapping, and frankly, Touma didn't care at all. He was more worried about his situation with Mikoto.

'What am I gonna do with her?'

He thought and sighed as he remembered the earlier events.

-Flashback-

"IT WAS JUST AN AIR CONDITIONER UNIT MIKOTO!"

He accidentally shouted. Mikoto gripped her hands as electricity started appearing in her bangs.

"And like I said! That damned thing was being difficult! It was freaking annoying!

She retorted. Touma just sighed as he buried his face in his hands roughly. And to make things worse, the sprinkler system activated and all his books and work sheets got completely soaked! He hurriedly grabbed all that he could and brought it outside.

"Damn it Mikoto! This is the 3rd time this month! Why the heck do you always trash my place whenever you come over?!"

He said as Mikoto helped him carry some outside. She kept quiet. Touma's irritation grew even more.

"WHAT? You're gonna give me the silent treatment? Fine then! See if I care! Why the heck are you always being so difficult! You never listen to what anyone says! Quit being such an idiot will you?!"

He shouted angrily. Mikoto just bit her lip as both of them stood under the rainfall courtesy of the sprinklers.

"What is your problem?! Your condition is not an excuse for your behavior Mikoto! You say that you don't want to burden anyone but what are you doing huh?"

He shouted again. Motoharu and the landlady came rushing through the door.

"Kami-yan what-"

"YOU ARE BEING SUCH A HUGE PAIN MIKOTO!"

Touma shouted surprising everyone, including himself.

"Kamijou-kun! What is happening here?!"

The land lady asked. Touma, upon realizing what he had said walked over to Mikoto.

"Hey, I-"

"I'm sorry"

She whispered softly, enough for Touma not to understand despite their close proximity.

'What?" –Touma

"I SAID I'M SORRY OKAY?"

She shouted with her head down, as she ran to grab her things and leave. Touma thought that he heard something drop as she ran past him but he didn't care.

"Misaka-san! You'll catch a cold if you run out like that!"

The landlady called out to her but she just kept on running and running.

"You've got yourself in deep deep trouble Kami-yan…"

-End of flashback-

"Baa-chan [means grandma or old lady in Japanese along with obaa-san and obaa-sama], I think Kami-yan has had enough already. Let's give him a break."

Motoharu said butting in on Touma's sermon. The land lady just sighed.

"Very well, but you better make sure to clean everything up alright? And I mean everything!"

She said leaving them. When she was out of sight, Motoharu sat on the now dry bed as he looked up to Touma who was lost in his own thoughts.

"You lost your cool man. You freaked out on Misaka-chan."

"I already know that you jerk."

"Mind telling old reliable Tsuchimikado Motoharu about it?"

Touma just slid down the wall until he was finally sitting down on the damp floor.

"Mikoto fried the AC unit and everything got soaked, then we had an argument and you already know what I said to her."

"Geez, Kami-yan can be such an idiot sometimes. It's not like Misaka-chan wanted to be like that now did she? I mean, it was YOUR fault why she ended up that way."

"I know that! What I don't understand is why she's too stubborn and prideful all the time. Why she doesn't want to ask for anyone's help, why she can't just rely on me."

"As I said Kami-yan, you truly are an idiot."

"You're one to talk."

"Kami-yan, just listen to me. Imagine if Misaka-chan did just follow everything you say, if she was this damsel in distress you imagine her to be, what do you think would've happened to her during all those times that she was in danger?"

He asked, Touma's eyes widened but he kept quiet. Motoharu smirked _'Yep, he realized it'_ He thought.

"Misaka-chan would've died a long time ago. She wouldn't be here with you in present time."

"Well what do you want me to do? Just support all her stupid and rash actions? To just watch her do things that she wants? Things that could harm herself and other people?"

"Mou, why'd you have to be such a hero? Misaka-chan really has it hard."

"Hey! I don't want to hear that from-"

"Watch over her Kami-yan. That's all you gotta do."

"What?"

"I said, watch over her. Protect her in other words."

"But that's what I've been doing all this time!"

"Protecting her and stopping her are different Kami-yan. What you've been doing this whole time is depriving her of her choice to live her life. You've been choosing what's right for her because you think that she can't do it because of her condition. The right thing isn't always the best thing Kami-yan. Sometimes, people just take stupid risks for the ones that they love. That's what Misaka-chan has been doing all this time."

He explained. Touma kept quiet as he thought about what Motoharu, the supposed idiot, just said.

"If you think about it, was there ever a moment where you were stopped by Misaka-chan?"

"Well, she tried before but-"

"She TRIED Kami-yan. She DIDN'T STOP you. In all those fights you fought, Misaka-chan was by your side, fighting with you. She never stopped you from doing the things that you needed to. Misaka-chan has been supporting you and watching over you all this while, even though she was the one who needed it. She loves you way too much to stop you Kami-yan."

He said. Touma looked up to the soggy ceiling and sighed as he looked back at his friend.

"Since when were you the sensible one huh?"

"Kami-yan is just an idiot. He can't even understand his own girlfriend."

He said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"That's right. Kami-yan is an idiot. You can't even notice that something's wrong with her now can you?"

He said as he walked through the door and closed it behind him, leaving Touma alone in his room.

"What was that all about?"

He asked himself as he surveyed his surroundings. Yep, it was a mess. He should probably clean it before going after Mikoto and apologizing. As he was about to be done with cleaning up, he noticed a sakura petal shaped pin on the floor. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Huh, that's weird. Was Mikoto wearing it the whole time?"

He said out loud. He then tried to think about what had happened.

"She must have dropped this when she ran past me. God, I'm such a jerk. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have her, but I made her cry."

He looked at the pin again as he slowly sat down.

"Knowing her, she probably bought this especially for today. She did say that she loved cherry blossoms the day that the 'accident' happened. She must have worn this especially for my graduation day. Ugh, really. Just how stupid can I get?"

He said as he stood up and left for Mikoto's dorm.

Meanwhile [during the time Touma was getting scolded]

Mikoto ran across the crowd of people in Academy City. She must've looked stupid and weird, to be running around in a wet and messed up uniform, while carrying a bag with unorganized papers coming out of it. Her hair was a complete mess and to cut a long story short, she was a complete wreck herself. She looked like she got beat up or raped or something. But despite this, she did not falter, she did not shed a single tear, not yet anyway. She ran as fast as she could but stopped when she realized that it was raining. It was spring, but it was raining.

"YOU STUPID JERK! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME HUH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I FEEL RIGHT NOW?!"

She shouted kicking the vending machine she always kicked. She found herself in the park, the park where that 'accident' happened. The park that reminded her of everything. Since there was no one else around, she thought that it was alright for her to do anything she wanted.

"I feel like crap you jerk! I totally feel like crap! It's not like I want to die! It's not like I want to be like this! I don't have a choice okay?!"

She shouted punching the vending machine hard. A few drinks came out of it, but she didn't care. She slumped to the cold, wet ground feeling like an idiot and she'd bet she looked like one right now too. The familiar sound of the robots reached her ears. Usually, she would run away, but this time, she didn't. Or more likely, she couldn't. Her vision became blurry as her strength left her body. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. Whoever that person was, he/she was shocked and ran to her unconscious body.

"You…idiot…"

She said before blacking out. The person who found her immediately took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? This is Shirai Kuroko from Judgment 177th branch. How may I help-"

Kuroko's voice sounded from the other side of the phone call.

"I don't have time for introductions Shirai-san! Misaka-san has collapsed!"

Uiharu said in a state of panic.

"WHAT? Where are you Uiharu?"

"Uhm, we're in the park, near the vending machine. Shirai-"

"Don't move Uiharu!"

Kuroko said hanging up. After a few seconds, Kuroko appeared and teleported them back to their office. An hour later, Mikoto finally woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Kuroko said lunging at her on the bed. Mikoto tried to push her off.

"Get off me you perv-"

She was stopped by an incredible headache.

"Shirai, it isn't nice to just jump on a person like that. Especially a sick one."

Konori said coming through the door carrying a glass of hot milk. She handed it to Mikoto.

"Milk?" –Mikoto

"Milk can help improve your metabolism you know. Drink up."

"Oh, alright then."

She said drinking it. Konori sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Misaka-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind explaining to me what happened with the vending machine?"

Mikoto practically spurted out the milk and looked at Konori with terror.

"Uhm, about that…"

"You wouldn't have happened to inflict damage on that vending machine on purpose now would you? Because if you did, I could arrest you for multiple accounts of vandalism and destruction of property."

"About that, you see, Konori-senpai…"

"Konori-senpai, Onee-sama just slipped in the rain, and she must've kicked it accidentally. It wasn't intentional at all right Onee-sama?"  
Kuroko said with a nervous smile. Misaka just nodded and smile nervously. Konori sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I believe you. Anyway Misaka-san, what were you doing out in the rain like that?"

"Oh yeah. Onee-sama, Uiharu had to report this as a fainting incident. You gave us a fright."

"Huh? Oh, Misaka-san! You're awake!"

Uiharu said running to her happily. Mikoto smiled back at her friend. Kuroko suddenly teleported out of the room.

"Thanks Uiharu-san. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No! It wasn't trouble at all Misaka-san! I'm just glad you're okay."

"Anyway, back to my question Misaka-san. Why were you out in the rain looking like that?"

"Uh, well…you see…"

"WHAT THE HECK? SHIRAI-SAN?"

A familiar unfortunate voice was heard.

"Seems like Shirai-san is on the move already!"

Uiharu said smiling while sweat dropping.

"You imbecile! How dare you let this kind of thing happen to Onee-sama!? People with malicious thoughts could have used her! Take advantage of her! Maybe even rape her!"

Kuroko shouted as the door to the infirmary opened, which shocked Mikoto, Uiharu and Konori. Kuroko was on top of Touma while strangling him.

"People with malicious thoughts? You're referring to yourself right?"

Touma asked innocently. Kuroko's eyes turned red as she teleported metal spikes to her hands.

"Prepare to die! You ungrateful buffoon! You useless ape! You insolent swine! You-"

"Okay! That's enough! Wouldn't want you to say words that should be censored!"

Uiharu said grabbing Kuroko. Konori helped her drag Kuroko, who was shouting obscene terms and struggling like a gorilla, out of the room.

"Well then, we'll see you later Misaka-san, Kamijou-san. Oh, and Kamijou-san, please take her home when she can. I've already informed her dorm mistress."

Konori said with a smile as she closed the door.

"Now that was fun wasn't it?"

Touma said sarcastically hoping to break the ice, which unfortunately, did not work. Mikoto just lied down and covered her whole body and her head with the white blanket.

'She is totally mad.'

Touma thought as he stood up and walked towards the chair beside Mikoto's bed.

"Hey."

"…"

"Uhm, BiriBiri?"

"….."

"Ojou-sama?"

"….."

"Misaka-sama?"

"….."

"Sigh. Mikoto?"

"….."

"Misa-chan?"

"….."

"Miko-chan?"

"….."

"Mi-chan?"

"Don't give me such weird pet names you freak!"

Mikoto shouted, still under her blanket. He heard Touma laugh a little, before she felt something warm on her head.

"Well, at least you're talking to me now right?"

'_UGH! THIS GUY IS A JERK! A JERK I TELL YOU! His hand is so...Big and so…warm…'_

She thought. Touma sighed.

"Mikoto, I know you're not asleep. Are you gonna face me or not?"

"….."

"I guess that's a no then. It doesn't matter. You know that I'll never leave your side right?"

"…I don't get it…"

Mikoto said blushing, her face still underneath the blanket.

"What is it?"

Touma asked sitting on the bed, beside Mikoto's huddled figure.

"I don't get it. You said that I was such a huge pain, yet you tell me that you'll never leave my side. I don't get it. Is it really natural for boys to mess with girls feelings?"

"But I'm not messing with you Mikoto. I'm deadly serious."

"Then why?! Why am I such a huge pain to you?! Why do you intend to stay by my side? I don't get it! I don't get any of it!"

She said as her eyes got filled with tears. Touma just looked at Mikoto's shuddering shoulders.

"I…I didn't want to be a pain…I just wanted to protect everyone…I didn't want to lose anything…but…but I ended up like this! Being a burden to the ones I love! So why! Why will you stay?!"

She said as her tears finally flooded her cheeks. Touma just smiled as he slowly raised Mikoto's trembling figure into his arms for a hug.

"Isn't the answer obvious enough Mikoto? It's because I love you, plain and simple."

He said slowly removing the blanket covering her face. Her eyes were all wobbly and tears were flowing out of them continuously. Touma blushed and covered his mouth to hold in his laughter.

"Wachshofuwnywujwerk?" [Translates to: what's so funny you jerk?]

Mikoto said irritably in between her muffled sobs.

"Pfft…too…too…cute…Pfft…."

"A crying girl is not funny you jerk!"

She said punching his shoulder which made him stop laughing.

'Are you sure you're sick? You're as strong as a monkey as usual."

"You seriously want to meet death don't you?"

"Oh come one Mikoto. I'm just kidding!"

"Well you'd better be!"

She said something after that, but he wasn't paying much attention. He just smiled and looked at her.

'_I got her back. Everything is normal again. We'll be together, that's all that matters.'_

He thought to himself happily.

"Hey Mikoto?"

He asked, disrupting Mikoto's speech about his stupidity.

"What? Look, if you're gonna beg about apologizing, then forget it. I won't accept it-"

Mikoto's eyes widened in shock. Touma had hugged her before, but this time, it felt different.

"I'm sorry. For saying all those horrible things to you. I didn't mean it. Not a single word of it. Can you forgive me?"

He said, his eyes tainted with worry, as he buried his in her hair. Mikoto blushed,

"Well, if…you put it that way…then fine. I forgive you…"

"Thanks Mikoto, really. Want to stay like this for a little longer?"

"Just keep your mouth shut and be quiet Touma! I'm trying to sleep!"

"You're gonna sleep while I'm hugging you?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"No. Definitely none. Be my guest and go ahead."

"I swear, you're turning into a pervert."

"I am not. Just go to sleep already!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"But you were the one who-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

She shouted electrocuting him. Cries of pain were heard through the room. Meanwhile, outside the door, Kuroko, Uiharu, Konori and Ruiko were all sitting down and listening in on their conversation.

"Oh Onee-sama! If only you were like that with Kuroko!" –Kuroko +_+

"Don't dream of it Shirai-san." –Uiharu '-_-

"Thos two are a perfect couple!"- Ruiko ^_^

"It's a good thing they made up. Now, I wonder what life has planned for the two of them."

Konori said looking up at the ceiling. Until she remembered something.

"What is it Konori-senpai?" –Uiharu

"I just realized, who's gonna pay for all the damage in that room?"

All of them looked at each other until they spoke in unison.

"Kamijou Touma."

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

His voice echoed all throughout Academy City. Poor Touma, a teenage girl's heart is a murky and difficult place to be in. he really doesn't have it easy…

Meanwhile:

A girl was secretly watching Mikoto and Touma from below through the window. She smiled before saying,

"Don't worry, Kamijou-kun…I'll be your girlfriend. After all, I am better than that little girl."

What has this wicked wretch have in mind? Will she harm Touma and Mikoto's relationship?

-Chapter end-

**Hey there! Thanks for reading! By the way, you might want to remember that stinking wretch. Trust me, you are so gonna hate her. When I told my classmate about her, she literally broke a pencil in half and she shouted "I AM GOING TO SKIN HER AND BURY HER ALIVE! HOW DARE SHE! THAT +=+=+" As I said, I don't like saying bad words or terms so I settled for wretch, instead of the B word.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that this will just be a short story. Maybe about 5 chapters or so. Don't worry; this will also have a sequel!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Till next time! Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Me back! Anyway, I've had a break from all my troubles so I had the time to write. I just want to thank everyone who has supported my stories. I just checked Facing Your Fears status and I found out that it actually had 115 reviews. I didn't know that it had that many, I mean, it was just 16 chapters. Anyway, this one might actually have 7 or 6 short chapters. I just need to focus you on a topic, and then we can get on with the real deal in the sequel.**

**Let's discuss this later okay? **

Chapter 4

"Anyway Mikoto, we should get you home right now."

Touma said from his position on the floor. His girlfriend, Misaka Mikoto, has just stopped firing electric spears at him about a minute ago. Right now, she was collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"I'm too tired to move you jerk."

"And whose fault is that?"

"YOURS OBVIOUSLY! I wouldn't have to chase you around this room if you hadn't run away."

"Who would just sit down and happily wait for this death to come huh? And besides, you didn't have to chase me; you did that all on your own."

Touma said sitting down on the bed beside her. Mikoto, upon realizing that she was gonna lose this argument just grunted.

"Guh! Just shut up and let me sleep idiot! I'm really tired! Leave me alone!"

She said throwing a pillow at his face then wrapping the blanket around her.

"If you have that enough strength to throw a pillow at me, then I'm sure you can walk downtown to your own dorm right?"

"Hmmm, alright fine. If you're just gonna nag me all day and not let me sleep then I'll go."

"Good girl. Now hurry up and fix your things, I'm gonna clean up this mess you made."

He said looking at the once nice, clean and peaceful infirmary, until Mikoto came and trashed it. Books and papers were scattered all over, pillows and blankets were on the floor, medicine cabinets were open and bottles were lying on the floor.

"Good thing you didn't break anything in this room."

He said picking up the things on the floor and placing them back in order.

"If I did break anything then I would've just paid for it. It's that simple you idiot."

"Sigh, you only say that because you're extremely stinking rich. What does your family do for a living anyway?"

"Huh? Well, for one thing, my mom is in college. You know that already don't you?"

"Well yeah I do. I was actually talking about your dad."

With that said Mikoto immediately froze. Touma seemed to notice it and looked at her for a while before getting back to work.

"Is your dad a topic we shouldn't talk about?"

"Hmm, it's not like that at all. It's just… well, I don't know…"

"Judging from your attitude now, I'd say that you came from an extremely rich family, you know, the ones with strict parents and stuff. Like those who say 'You need to be perfect! You need to learn this and that! You have to marry this and yadah yadah yadah.' You know that kind of family."

"This isn't medieval Europe you dope! Ad I'm not from a noble family that practices female discrimination."

"Then what does your dad do? I've never met him before."

He said as he finished picking up objects on the floor and placing them back. He then went to the bed to fix up the pillows and covers. Mikoto stared at him from the chair she was sitting on and blushed.

"You…you want to meet him?"

"Well you've already met both my mom and dad. But I've only met Misuzu-san. That's kind of unfair you know."

"I'm not sure if meeting dad is a good thing."

"Why?"

"I don't really know him that much either, since he was hardly at home when I was a kid."

She said looking down. Touma finished making the bed so he went up to her and patted her head.

"I knew it. Rich kids do have sad families."

"It's not sad at all! It's just well…different…"

"What do you mean?"

He asked sitting down beside her as he took her bag from her lap and placed it on the floor.

"Touma, I'd like to go home now. If you want, we can talk about it there."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Sigh, fine then. Let's go."

He said standing up and taking her bag and her hand as they walked out. When they passed by the main office,

"Uhm, excuse me, but I'll be taking Mikoto home now okay?"

Touma asked peering through the door. His eyes widened and his body froze at what he saw. Kuroko was chained up, with ropes tied all around her, her mouth had duck tape on it and even though her eyes were covered, it still glowed red. There sitting on the floor beside her was Konori, Ruiko and Uiharu, catching their breaths.

"Uhm, what happened to Kuroko?"

Mikoto asked peering behind Touma. The three just gave a small laugh as they sweat dropped.

"Shirai-san just got really infuriated, that's all" –Ruiko

"Infuriated doesn't even cover half of it. Even Konori-senpai couldn't stop her."

Uiharu said with a sigh. Mikoto and Touma just looked at one another before looking back at them.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of her. Have a good rest and drink lots of milk, alright Misaka-san?"

Konori said with a smile. Mikoto smiled back as the two of them left. When they got outside, screams, breaking sounds and other suspicious sounds erupted through the office.

"Seems like Shirai-san is at it again."

"Really, that girl is so troublesome. It's been almost 3 years and she still freaks out."

"Oh come on, she just cares about you, just like me."

"Care? As in 'drug me with aphrodisiacs' care or 'go through my drawer and personal stuff' care? No thanks. I'd rather if she didn't care."

"Ha-ha. Guess you're right. She-"

"Touma-kun! ~"

A female voice shouted.

"Touma-kun?"

Mikoto said with an irritated expression. They both looked back and saw a girl with the same hair style as Mikoto, only hers was a darker shade of brown. She wore a pink and yellow dress, which Mikoto thought was adorable, meaning, it was childish and it was weird for a girl her age to be wearing it.

"Ah, Sumine-san?"

Touma said with a sheepish smile on her face. The girl came up to them and wore a bright smile on her face.

"Mou, you didn't recognize me Touma-kun? I just saw you at our graduation!"

"He-he… Sorry about …"

He said with a fake smile.

'_How can I not recognize you?! Your hair was black and really long before! Besides, you're eyes are brown now! They were black before! Guess that's why I didn't notice you earlier. Huh? When did she call me Touma-kun?'_

He said to himself. Mikoto fake coughed.

"Are you alright Mikoto? Oh yeah, I forgot that you were sick. I should get you home now."

He said with a worried expression.

'_You moron! I wasn't really coughing! I'm being left out here! Your GIRLFRIEND is being out of place! Who is she?!"_

Mikoto thought as she grew angrier at him, but decided not to show it.

"I'm fine Touma. It would be rude of us to leave without introductions. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Misaka Mikoto and I'm a freshman in high school at Tokiwadai. It's very nice to meet you."

She said with half baked politeness and jealousy.

'_Calm down Mikoto, be nice.'_

She said to herself as she extended her hand out. The girl just stared at her hand before turning away, which ticked Mikoto off.

"Sumine Mika."

She said ignoring Mikoto and smiling brightly towards Touma.

"Ne ne… Touma-kun, what're you gonna do right now?"

"Well, I was gonna take Mikoto home be-"

"MOU, that's **boooooring**! Why don't you come with me instead?"

Mikoto gripped her hand hard as the irritation builded up. Touma seemed to notice so he thought of a way to get out of there.

"Uhm, Sumine-san, she's-"

"Stop being so formal Touma-kun! Just call me Mika-chan! Oh, I know, I know, call me Mi-chan instead!"

Mikoto's murderous aura grew bigger and bigger by the second.

"Uh, n-no thanks Sumine-san… Anyway, we should be on our way now, so…"

"Mmmm, don't be so mean Touma-kun! Don't just leave me like that!

She said clinging on to his arm. Mikoto's patience was about to snap, and her head was about to explode.

"Ne, Sumine-san, I should really go now… Mikoto is sick so…"

"So what? If she's sick then go to the hospital!"

"I was about to take her home…"

"And why should you?"

"Well…because…she's…"

Touma tried to think of a way out of his situation without a murder on the streets.

"BECAUSE I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Mikoto suddenly shouted. Touma mentally face palmed.

'_Oh crap. Sumine-san has done it, she made Mikoto snap…'_

He thought. Mika just stared at Mikoto for a moment,

"Sigh, like I said, so what? If you really are sick then shouldn't you just pass out on the streets and get run over by a truck or something?"

She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Why you!"

Mikoto said, her blood boiling with anger. Mikoto took a deep breath and turned around.

"Oh? Turning back from a fight? I didn't know that you were so weak Misaka-chan…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Sumine-san. It's just that I was taught to portray grace and manners at all times, the opposite of what you are showing right now."

"So you were taught to be a coward as well? Wow, Tokiwadai must be filled with idiots by now…"

"It's better than being taught to became a wretch wouldn't you say Sumine-san?"

With that said, Mika was seriously pissed. Mikoto smiled triumphantly.

"I want to thank you Sumine-san. My fever seems to have gotten a lot thanks to your idiocy. Laughter driven from idiots really is the best medicine."

"It's my pleasure Misaka-chan. It feels great to help a CHILD. Maybe next time I can teach you some more tricks."

"I'm not a dog Sumine-san. Try teaching it to yourself. Oops, I hope I didn't offend you."

"Oh, don't worry. None taken. None at all."

"Very well then. I shall take my leave. I'll see you next time Sumine-san. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll go now. I wouldn't want to disrupt your reunion with MY boyfriend."

She said leaving. Touma just stared into space while Mika just smiled,

"Take care now Misaka-chan. Try not to pass out and get run over by a truck!"

She said waving at Mikoto's walking figure.

'_What just happened?'_

Touma thought to himself.

"Oh shoot! Mikoto! Wait up!"

He said running after her. Mika watched as the two of them disappeared from her sight. When they were gone, she crumpled her skirt in her hands as her face got messed up in irritation.

"She is such a-! Guh! Just you wait Kamijou-kun, I'll save you, I'll save you from that kid!"

MEANWHILE:

Touma and Mikoto arrived at Mikoto's dorm. None of them has said a word after what happened. When they got inside her dorm room, Mikoto immediately jumped on the bed and bear-hugged Kurigumar. Touma closed the door behind him and stared at his girlfriend who was wrestling her huge teddy bear.

"You're mad aren't you?"

He asked but got no response. He placed Mikoto's bag on her desk and sat on its chair.

"Sumine-san is just a classmate. I don't even talk to her that much."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because you got jealous over nothing."

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS."

She said with an angry blushing look on her face while hugging her bear. Touma smiled as he walked towards her.

"You look adorable Mikoto."

"Shut up. You…you're…annoying…"

She said between her yawns. Touma smiled as he gently laid her down on her bed and he sat on the floor.

"Yeah, I know that. Go to sleep now okay?"

He said covering her in a blanket and brushing her hair with his hands. Mikoto blushed but her eyelids slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep.

"You can be so troublesome sometimes you know that? Who would've ever thought that you could be so good at talking back to other people when you're sick huh?"

He said as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get a towel and a basin. Touma went back and placed the wet towel on her head. He sat back down, took her hands and placed it in his.

"Sweet dreams…Mikoto."

He said as he kissed her hand and soon enough, he fell asleep as well, still holding her hand. A few hours have passed and Mikoto woke up, due to the immense pain she felt. It wasn't pain from her fever, it was pain from her heart, and I'm not speaking metaphorically. She sat up and noticed that her hands were intertwined with the hands of the sleeping idiot who was supposed to be watching over her. She smiled as she slowly removed his hands and stood up. Mikoto walked into the bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet, taking out a few pills and drinking them. She let the water run as she watched her reflection in the mirror.

"The more time I spend with him, the harder it gets to tell him the truth…"

"Truth about what?"

Touma suddenly said appearing behind her. Mikoto immediately covered her mouth to prevent words from coming out of it. Touma figured that something was wrong. He held her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes,

"Truth about what Mikoto?"

"ONEE-SAMA! Kuroko is ba-"

Kuroko suddenly shouted barging into the room. She took a second to analyze what was going on. Mikoto and Touma were in the bathroom, Touma was holding onto Mikoto's shoulders, and Mikoto was covering her mouth.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-onee-sama…is...P-p-p-p-p-p-pregnant?!"

"OF ALL THE CONCLUSIONS YOU COULD HAVE COME UP WITH, WHY THAT ONE?!"

Mikoto shouted back. Touma just sighed as he let go of Mikoto, who went to Kuroko to explain things. He was really surprised; Kuroko was throwing a fit right now. She was calm while listening to Mikoto, for some reason, it kinda scared him. He then felt something vibrate and so he took out his phone and read the message.

Message: Touma-kun! This is Mi-chan! Hey, I forced Fukiyose-chan into having a closing party for all of us! I want you to be there and have some FUN with me okay? The party will happen in 2 days okay?

"Ehhh…"

"Touma? What's wrong?"

Mikoto asked as she finished explaining, he looked at Kuroko and saw her sharpening her metal spikes. Seeing her like that sent chills down his spine. While he was too busy feeling scared, Mikoto had used this chance to read he message.

"Guh, it's her again."

"You know, if you don't want me to come, then I won't."

"Sigh, no, it's okay for you to go."

"Seriously?"

"Well, Seiri-senpai, Aogami-senpai and Tsuchimikado-senpai are all there right? I'm pretty sure they can stop you from doing unnecessary stuff."

"Unnecessary, meaning?"

"Talking with that sorry excuse for a woman. Just don't go near her alright? I have a bad feeling about her. She's worse than Misaki."

"The queen?"

"Yep. Just promise me okay? Please don't do anything. Please…"

She said with her head down. Touma smiled as he patted her head.

"I promise. I already said it before, I love you. Why would I do anything that you wouldn't want?"

The couple smiled at each other, seemingly forgetting about the existence of another person in the room.

"Just you watch Kamijou Touma. If you ever do something to make her cry, you will suffer tenfold!"

She said as her metal spikes gleamed with sharpness. Later that night, Mikoto received a message in her phone from an unknown number.

Message: PROMISE- a word that has many meanings and many uses, but ends up the same way, they will be BROKEN.

Mikoto stared at the message. She had a really bad feeling about this. She sighed as she walked towards her window and stared at the full moon.

"It's alright, just calm down. Touma… he won't do anything to hurt you… Just have faith in him. Just…just believe in the love you have for him…"

She said as she held on to the necklace that Touma had given her on their first year of being together. The necklace that holds the precious memory she had with him, but unknown to her, it held yet another deep importance, and one day, it might just show. Suddenly, the pain in her heart acted up again.

"Damn, things are getting worse now, aren't they?"

Mikoto said with a broken smile as she clutched her chest in pain.

-Chapter end-

**Hey! Thanks for reading! By the way, Sumine Mika is an OC okay? I really had fun writing the part when Mikoto trash talked that wretch. It felt so good! Ha-ha. The part about the necklace and its importance will be explained probably in the epilogue of this story. I'm gonna leave some parts unexplained when this ends, but it'll all appear in the new sequel. I don't have any idea why I'm telling you guys this right now. As I said, this will just be a short story okay? **

**Anyway, I'm really thankful to all of you for reading. You have no idea how much this means to me. Oh crap, I'm being sentimental again aren't I? Guess I'd better go, before I end up crying for no reason. Damn puberty, ha-ha! To those who don't understand, being a teenage girl is so confusing sometimes. I don't know what's going on in my own head. Okay, I'm really gonna stop right now. This is getting too long.**

**As usual, PLEASE review okay? If possible, could you comment on Mika? Thanks, I just want to know what you think. Im uploading the 5th chapter immediately after this one but please review separately okay?  
**

**THANKS! JA-NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! I'M HERE AGAIN! This chapter will be mostly composed of conversations. At the end of this chapter there will be what I'd like to call, the beginning of the end. I don't have much to say right now. I hope you enjoy okay?**

Chapter 5

Mikoto woke up to the annoying sound of the doorbell ringing. She covered her head with her pillow,

"Kuroko! Get the door would you? It's annoying!"

But no response. She looked at the bed a few meters away from her and found a letter on it. She stood up and read it.

Letter: Onee-sama, though it pains me to say this, I must leave you in your current condition. I was called to Judgment early, and I guess you won't be waking up anytime soon. I'll come back as early as I can then we can spend our eternities together! Please don't let that ape into the room okay? -With lots of Love, Kuroko.

"What the heck?"

She said as the doorbell kept on ringing and ringing, which ticked her off. She stomped to the door and flung it open.

"Can't you learn to just ring once?! It's freaking annoying hearing it ring over and over and over again! What do you freaking want so early this damn morning?!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You okay BiriBiri?"

Hearing that familiar voice, Mikoto looked up and saw Touma dressed in casual clothes, with a plastic bag in hand, with his usual warm smile. A bunch of Tokiwadai girls were behind him, peering at the two of them while having dreamy thoughts while blushing.

"What the?! Touma?! What're you doing here? If the dorm mistress sees you-!"

"Ha-ha. Relax Mikoto. These girls helped me talk to your dorm mistress. They even told her that they'd take full responsibility if anything were to happen."

"Huh? Really? Well then, Thanks girls."

Mikoto said smiling at the girls. All of them suddenly had extremely huge smiles on their faces.

"It-it's alright Misaka-sama! We knew that you were sick so, we thought that it was just right for your boyfriend to take care of you!"

One of the girls answered while the rest just nodded. Mikoto just smiled at them again,

'_When will they stop revering me huh? Seriously…this is getting troublesome…'_

She thought. Mikoto sighed as she turned her attention to Touma

"Guess that means you should come in. Thanks again, girls. Sorry for the trouble this one caused."

She said pointing to Touma. The girls just blushed and smiled happily as they entered their respective rooms, giggling and chatting. Touma and Mikoto entered her room as well. She lay down on her bed as Touma sat beside her.

"Mind telling me what the cranky morning mood was for?"

"I'm a girl leave me alone you idiot."

"So it's that time of the month thing?"

Touma said nonchalantly. Mikoto and blushed and threw her pillow at his face.

"JERK! You can't just say that without care! It's embarrassing!"

"I'm your boyfriend. Why would you be embarrassed about that?"

"BECAUSE I'M A GIRL!"

"But all girls have that. It's a natural thing. What's so wrong with having your per-"

"Say that word and you die! I dare you!"

"Okay fine fine. I won't say it. But, is it really that time of the month for you?"

"NO! Can we please stop talking about this?! It's freaking me out, in more ways than one."

She said blushing furiously as she dived back into her bed, face first.

"Okay then. So, back to topic, why were you so cranky?"

"I just didn't sleep much last night. Then when I finally fell asleep you had to ring that annoying doorbell."

"Why didn't you sleep? You're sick, you need to rest."

"I know that. It's all because of that stupid messa-"

Mikoto then realized what she was about to say. Touma looked at her, wondering why she stopped.

"Stupid message? From who?"

"It's nothing. Never mind."

"Mikoto…"

"I said it's nothing okay? Just believe me will you?"

"Sigh, fine. If you say so. Oh yeah, I forgot. You promised to tell me all about your dad when you got home yesterday. But you never did."

"You still want to know about that?"

"Of course I do. Let's talk while you eat. Judging from your appearance, you just woke up. Meaning, you haven't had breakfast, right?"

"Huh? Breakfast? Oh yeah, I forgot all about it."

"Uhm, Mikoto?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…uhm…change clothes first? People might get the wrong idea, seeing you like that."

Touma said turning away while blushing. Mikoto then looked at her clothes and blushed as well. She was wearing a Gekota tank top, with matching Gekota short shorts. She has grown A LOT in some PARTS, if you know what I mean. If you don't, then I'm sorry for you. She was extremely embarrassed, but she found this quite amusing.

"So you do know how it feels like to get embarrassed."

"Just please change Mikoto. Hurry up, come on."

"Oh? But you said so earlier. You're my boyfriend. Why should I be embarrassed about this?"

"This and that are two very different things Mikoto! Just hurry up and change already!"

He said pushing her to the bathroom. When she was inside, he could hear her laughing her butt off. He walked back to the bed and sank to the floor.

'_Why the heck am I so flustered and nervous about stuff like this? We've been dating for nearly 3 years… What is wrong with me?'_

He thought as he stared up at the ceiling. A few seconds later, Mikoto came out in a simple blue sundress. She looked adorable, he thought as he stared at her. Mikoto noticed this, at first she blushed a bit, but she gave him a bright smile. Mikoto sat back down on the bed.

"So, you want to talk about my dad?"

"Well yeah. If that's alright with you."

"It's fine. First things first, my dad's name is Misaka Tabigake. In all honesty, I don't know how old he really is."

She said as Touma spoon fed her some pancakes that he made. Mikoto blushed, but still ate from it.

"It's annoying to think how you're the guy but you're so much better at cooking than me."

"Now you know how I feel, seeing as I'm two years older than you, but you're way smarter than me. Anyway, go on."

"Like I said before, I don't know much about him either. All I know is that his job pays extremely well."

"Did both of your parents come from rich families?"

"I wouldn't say rich. Just well-off. "

"Can you describe him?"

"Most people actually say the same thing when they saw me and my dad together. We didn't look like father-daughter. They didn't expect my dad to be like that."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, for one thing, he's pretty tall. His hair is a bit blonde, and he has a beard."

"He sounds like a pirate to me."

"He's my DAD Touma. Even though he may look a bit scary, he's a really nice dad. Whenever we were together, he always smiled at me and played with me. But I only see him about once a year. He's the same as you, always wearing a huge warm smile on the face when I'm around."

"What does he do? What kind of job makes a person work 364 days a year?"

"I don't know the exact details. But I remember that when I was a kid, he told me that it was his job to point out what was wrong with the world and change it, or something like that."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know. About 3 years ago, I guess."

"You must miss him a lot huh?"

"Well of course I do. But I don't want to disturb his work. He must be really busy."

"Why don't you just try and call him. I'm sure that he'd love that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't want to hear from their own daughter? He's really lucky, having you as a daughter."

Mikoto blushed at Touma's words and smiled. She was about to dial her dad's number when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll take that. Just go and call your dad."

Touma said standing up and walking to the door. Mikoto dialed her dad's number while Touma opened the door. A man greeted him.

"Uhm…" –Touma

"And who might you be, young man?"

"I…I…" Touma stuttered

'_Tall man, blondish hair, has a beard, God. Please don't tell me that he's-'_

Touma's thoughts were cut off when the man's phone rang. Both Touma and the man stared at it. Mikoto walked toward Touma and the door. She couldn't see who was behind it because of Touma.

"Touma, who's at the door? And whose phone is that?"

She said opening the door further. She stood in shock.

"It's been a while, Mikoto-chan."

The man said with a warm smile. Mikoto's eyes widened as Touma just stared back and forth at them.

"D-dad?"

"I'm glad you still remember me."

She said hugging Mikoto. She smiled happily as she hugged him back.

"How could I forget about my own dad huh? Anyways, why are you here? And why haven't you visited for three years?"

"Before I answer your questions Mikoto dear, I want you to answer mine."

"Huh? Okay then."

She said breaking away from the hug. Tabigake then pointed to Touma and said with a dark look in his face,

"Who is this man, in your room, at 10 in the morning? Boys aren't allowed here, if I remember correctly."

"Why don't we come in first dad? Then I'll explain everything okay?"

Mikoto said nervously, as Touma just kept on nodding like the idiot he was. They went inside and explained everything. Tabigake was seated in a chair that he placed in front of Mikoto's bed, where Mikoto and Touma sat nervously beside each other.

"I see. So this man is the infamous Kamijou Touma, your boyfriend. He came here this morning because you were sick, and he did not sleep here overnight. He did not do anything untoward to you correct?"

He said sternly, staring intently at Touma, which scared the crap out of him.

"Th-that's right dad. He just came to visit."

"Your…BOYFRIEND…"

Tabigake said grimly, making Touma sweat bullets.

"A-anyway Dad, why are you here?"

"Is it so wrong for me to visit my own daughter?"

"It's not that dad, why are you here in Academy City? Do you have a business trip or something?"

"I just came to correct a few things; it is my job after all."

"Eh? What would that be?"

"I came to fix the issue regarding the Imagine Breaker and the Angel of Destruction Project."

When he said that, he stared, no, I meant GLARED, at Touma, probably hoping to kill him. If looks could kill, Touma would've been dead the moment Tabigake arrived.

"Holy crap…"

Touma cursed silently. Mikoto fake laughed, hoping to throw the tense atmosphere off,

"Don't you dare laugh this off young lady. Don't think for a second that I didn't know that you and this man are involved."

"D-dad…"

"I know what happened. I know that you lost part of your memory and being. I know that this man is the bearer of the Imagine Breaker. I know the war between Magic and Science almost three years ago. I know everything."

"Dad, I hope that-"

"Mikoto, please leave us be for the moment okay? Why don't you go out for a while?"

"But dad!"

"Now Mikoto. We need to talk."

He said looking at Touma again. Touma gulped and took a deep breath,

"Ne, I think you should go BiriBiri. I'll be fine, as long as he doesn't try to kill me anytime soon."

"Touma…sigh… fine then, be careful not to piss him off kay?"

She said standing up. Touma remembered something and took something from the bag he had.

"Hey Mikoto wait. You can't go out like that."

He said walking up to her and placing a jacket on her.

"Where did you get this?" –Mikoto

"You left it before at my house. I washed it but I always forgot to give it to you. You have a cold; you can't just go out like that. Don't wander off too long alright?"

"What are you? Are you my boyfriend or my nanny?"

"Both, so be quiet and just do what I say for now alright?"

"EHEM."

Tabigake said fake coughing.

'Crap! I totally forgot about HIM!'

He thought. Mikoto walked out, leaving Touma and Tabigake in the room.

"Take a seat boy."

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!"

He said standing up straight then walking like a robot, and then sat down.

"How long have you and my daughter been dating?"

"2 years, 11 months 3 weeks and 4 days."

"Oh I see. Good, so you remember it exactly."

"Well of course I'd remember it sir. It was the craziest day that I had."

"About the angel incident, what do you know about it?"

"Well, aside from the fact that Mikoto was supposed to be a psychopathic angel that was meant to destroy humanity, it all ended the moment that we brought her back to her senses."

"What about the casualties incurred?"

"Well, the magic side had lots of injuries, but no deaths. Academy City suffered a great deal of damage in buildings and such, and…Mikoto…she lost her memories and emotions… all because of me…"

"Huh? Is that all you know?"

"Well, yeah… Is there more to it?"

"Sigh. I figured just as much, Mikoto didn't tell you anything. I bet she hasn't told anyone about it either."

"About what Sir?"

"It's not up to me to tell you. Besides, it's nothing really. But just allow me to give you a piece of advice. Things aren't always what they seem. Sometimes, happiness is just an illusion brought about by suffering and pain. One day, people will wake up, finding that their happiness was just a dream. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You're saying that all of this is just fake, that all of the joy that Mikoto and I now have are just illusions made by the pain that we felt during the angel incident…"

"So you're not that stupid after all. I guess that I made myself clear. So will you leave Miko-"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no intention of leaving Mikoto just because of that."

"I guess I stand corrected, you are an idiot. Despite knowing that fact, you will continue with your stupid game?"

"With all due respect sir, Love is NOT a game. It isn't something that we can start or stop at will. It just happens. So I won't stop, just because you told me to do so. And I will never stop loving Mikoto, no matter what happens."

"But she's my daughter."

"And she's not just your daughter sir. She's the Railgun, she's Misaka Mikoto, she's an ojou-sama who likes kicking vending machines, she's a 17 year old teenage girl who still wears shorts, has huge teddy bears next to her at night, has a weird addiction to a freaking frog, and has an extreme fetish for weird and childish things. She's a level five esper who, in a way, is both a good and bad role model to kids, mainly because sometimes she gets too violent. But most of all, she's my girlfriend, and I care about her too much to let her go just like that."

"That was quite the speech Kamijou Touma. But I can't help but notice how you portrayed her as violent, childish, temper mental, and irrational."

"HUH? OH CRAP! That's not what I meant at all sir! It's just-! She just-!"

Touma answered pointlessly. To his surprise, Tabigake laughed.

"Ha-ha! You sure are a weird fellow!"

"Uhm…sir? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. It was all just a test. I'm glad that you passed it. You see my daughter in both good and bad ways. You accept her for that. You also have a very strong desire to protects her and keep her safe. You're quite the man, if I may say so."

"Gah?"

Touma said jaw dropping. He then let himself pass out on the bed,

"Geez, you scared me sir. I thought that you seriously hated my guts."

"But I do."

"WHAT?"

"I hate the fact that you're too naïve and somewhat stupid. You're also quite dense, that you don't realize the reality in things. But, if that is how she wishes it to be, then I guess there's nothing we can about it."

"I'm sorry for asking this, but I still don't get it. What're you trying to say?"

"It's nothing. Please forget about it. But here comes the serious part, if you were to hurt her in any way, be it physical, mental, emotional or whatever, I swear that you will pay. You know that I have resources and connections, and I'm not afraid to use them, if it's for my daughter's sake, I am willing to do anything, to risk anything. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir. But you didn't have to say anything, because I don't have any intention of doing so."

"At times, actions are done unintentionally young man. You have been warned, the rest is up to you. Please take care of Mikoto. She is my only daughter and she's very, very important to me."

He said standing up and taking his coat thingy.

"Are you leaving now sir?"

"Yes. I just dropped by after all. I had no intention of staying too long. I just wanted to see how Mikoto was doing."

"Oh, I see. But, Mikoto would've wanted you to stay though."

"It's alright. I know that she understands the gravity of our situations, especially hers."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Very well, it was a pleasure meeting you here Kamijou Touma. I had a nice time talking to you. I leave my daughter in your hands. Farewell."

He said avoiding Touma's question and walking out, leaving him baffled. A few minutes later, Mikoto came back smiling happily while carrying a huge Gekota plushy. Touma gave her an extremely long sermon about not going out while sick. Mikoto didn't pay attention and after a while, she fell asleep. Upon noticing this, Touma just smiled to himself and sat beside her, brushing her hair with his hands all the while she was asleep.

MEANWHILE:

Tabigake visited Heaven Canceller, who was now Alesteir Crowley's adviser.

"So, how was Misaka-san's condition?"

Dr Frog face asked as he fumbled with a bunch of papers.

"She's trying to act strong as usual. Not showing any trace of pain or weakness."

"Sigh. Well, what did you expect? She is your daughter after all."

"Can you tell me more about her condition?"

"Would you really want to know that? It was Misaka-san's instruction not to tell anyone about this."

"I'm her father Heaven Canceller. I have the right."

"Very well then."

Heaven Canceller said taking out a folder and handing it to Tabigake. While reading, he couldn't help but crumple those stupid papers, for dictating his daughters dire condition.

"Misaka-san's heart is failing. It has been for the past three years. Ever since the angel incident, she's been experiencing intense pain. It's almost time, 4 years is almost up."

He said sadly.

-Chapter end-

**I am terribly sorry for the mix up! I didnt realize that I published the wrong one! I am so sorry! Hontoni Gomene!**

** I guess I owed you that much right? I'm sorry but I don't really know much about Mikoto's dad. I researched about him, but the only thing that comes up is that he is Mikoto's father and that he travels all around the world for his job. So I just went for the usual protective and loving father whose almost never there for you but you still love him. What do you think about Touma's speech? I actually imagined it and it was touching, hilarious and incredibly sweet all at the same time. I don't proof read my work, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Yup, this story is nearing its end now. I feel like crying every time I remember that fact.**

**Anyways I gotta go. Thanks for reading. Please review okay? Pretty please? **

**Till next time! Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I aint saying much right now…because I hate myself for writing this chapter, but it has to be done! Please, please don't hate me. Anyway, let's just get on with it okay?**

Chapter 6

"Your father was intimidating. I thought I was dead."

Touma said as he sat on Mikoto's bed. Once again, they were in Mikoto's dorm room. It was the day of the party, but since it would start at 3 in the afternoon, Touma decided to spend his morning with Mikoto. Her fever had gone down, but Touma refuses to leave her alone, until she has fully recovered. Kuroko has been called out to work early again, so Touma is pretty much free (from being killed temporarily).

"He is a dad after all, Touma. I'm his only daughter. What did you expect?"

"Yeah, but even so! You don't have any idea how he made me feel yesterday. He even blackmailed me to break up with you."

"But you didn't."

"Well of course I wouldn't. Not in anyone's lifetime would I ever do that."

"Sigh, I don't know whether to think that you're sweet or just plain stupid."

"I don't mind what you think about me, the only thing that matter is how you feel about me. And as far as I know, you love me, so what's there to worry about, right?"

He said wearing that trademark smile of his. A smile that could easily warm your heart and melt you in place. Mikoto couldn't help but blush, but despite the red tint on her face, she still smiled.

"Thanks…Touma…really…and… I'm sorry …"

She said with a depressed smile.

"Eh? Why are you thanking and apologizing to me?"

Touma asked with a confused expression. Mikoto brought her head up and smiled brightly, which confused him even more. She took a deep breath and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"It's a secret. You'll know about it, someday, when I'm finally ready to tell you."

"And when would that be?"

"Hmm…let me think. Maybe in about 10 years."

"10 years is pretty long you know."

"Ha-ha. I guess you're right. We don't know what's gonna happen in the future, whether we'd still be together or not."

She said lying down on her bed, while hugging Kurigumar.

'_The future huh? I'm one to talk. I'm gonna be gone in a year! What right do I have to talk about 10 years?'_

She thought sadly in her mind.

"What do you mean by that huh?"

Touma suddenly said. Mikoto let go of Kurigumar and looked at Touma, who was looking down at her while smiling.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you what you meant by that."

"Eh?"

"Sigh. You said that we don't know what's gonna happen right? Well I guess at a certain point of view, we really don't know what will happen to us. But as for me, I think I already know what's gonna happen in my future."

"So you actually have an ambition? Now that's a shocker."

"No. I didn't mean that Mikoto. I meant that, I don't know anything aside from one fact. I don't have any plans, but I have one desire."

"You're starting to scare me with your words you know. You've never been like this."

"If that's the case, then I'm gonna start being like this now."

"So, what's gonna happen in the future you desire so much?"

"I want a future with you in it Mikoto. A future where we can both live normally and happily, just like what I promised you during the angel incident. But I guess you'd want Gekota and Kurigumar in it too huh? So I'll do my best to accommodate that."

He said holding Kurigumar with one hand, while pointing his other hand to the Gekota plushy that Mikoto had won yesterday while smiling. Mikoto was surprised. She sat up and stared at him.

"You…you actually remembered that?"

"Huh? Well of course I would! It was a promise that I made to you. I intend to fulfill all of my promises to you. I'll do my best to make all of them come true. So you'd better stay healthy and well for the future that I have for you alright? I'd be incredibly crestfallen if you won't get to see everything that I have for you."

He said smiling happily as he handed Kurigumar back to Mikoto, who was now left speechless. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"But I don't have a future anymore Touma."

She accidentally said aloud, which surprised both herself and Touma.

"What did you say?"

Touma asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Huh? No…it's nothing. Just my random babbling as usual, don't mind me."

She said trying to put up a fake smile, which Touma could see through.

"Mikoto, we both know that you can't lie to me. Just tell me the truth already."

"Look, I'd tell you the truth to a lie if there was one. But as I said, it's nothing. I was just talking to myself."

Mikoto said calmly, hoping that she could conceal the truth behind her usual cold attitude.

"You-"

Touma was cut off when his phone suddenly rang. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"Answer it Touma, it might be important."

Mikoto said while mentally thanking the person who called for interrupting them. Whoever that person was, he/she was an angel sent from heaven above!

"Ah, Sumine-san?"

Touma said answering the call, which made Mikoto take back her words about thanking the person who called. That girl was no angel; she was a miniature queen of evil for all she cared!

"Oh really? Well I'm actually kind of busy right now."

Touma said sweat dropping, noticing the murderous aura from the girl sitting beside him.

"I'm with Mikoto right now and- No, she hasn't been run over by a truck."

Touma said nervously. Mikoto couldn't hear it clearly, but judging from the static that she felt, Mika probably said something like "Awww, that's too bad. I even prayed for it to happen!" Yep, that girl was a wretch.

"Uhm…that's not really nice Sumine-san, anyways, I gotta go.'

"Mmmm, but why Touma-kun? ~" –Mika

"Mikoto is kind of…well…"

"Like I'd give a care about her! Why don't you meet up with me and have some FUN before the party?"

"Sumine-san, I don't think that Mikoto would-"

By this point, Mikoto was extremely pissed. She grabbed Touma's phone, interrupting them.

"Eh? What's wrong Touma-kun?"

"Hello? Good morning Sumine-san. Do you still remember me?"

"Who are you? You're not MY Touma-kun! Give him back the phone!"

Mika demanded. Irritation marks kept on appearing one after another on Mikoto's head.

"Ha-ha. Seems like your puny brain has short term memory, it can't even process what happened two days ago! It's me, Misaka Mikoto, Touma's GIRLFRIEND. We're kind of on a date right now and Touma just went to buy me drinks, sweet isn't he?"

"Oh? Touma-kun is a real gentleman. He hasn't dumped a spoiled ojou-sama like you even after three years!"

"Yes, I know what you mean. I'm really lucky because he's MINE. Just so you know, he offered to buy me drinks, I didn't say anything."

"Ha-ha. So, what kind of poison did you give to Touma-kun, for him to fall in love with a flat-chested little brat like yourself?"

"No, I didn't poison him. He just naturally fell for my charm, which is something that wretches like yourself cannot have."

"Oh? Is that so? Anyway, it was very amusing to talk to a little kid like you Misaka-chan, but I gotta go."

"Is that so? Too bad then, I had fun while trash-talking you, since you could never beat me. Let's do it again shall we?"

"Ha-ha, really? Okay then, we'll do it sometime again. Bye! Oh and be careful, Touma-kun might just come to his senses soon and dump you for someone better."

"Don't worry Sumine-san, I'm not worried about that all. Touma loves me for me and that will never change. Bye! Be careful not to get attacked and strangled by some stranger okay?"

She heard Mika give off a 'Hmph' sound before she hung up on Mikoto. Mikoto tossed the phone back to Touma before falling back to her bed.

"You guys seem to be getting along okay…"

Touma said while scratching his head nervously. Mikoto just smirked at him,

"Okay must be the understatement of the century. We are getting along perfectly."

She said before a chime like sound erupted from the green frog phone, Mikoto fiddled with it for a while.

"Uh, what're you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, Kuroko texted me. She said that they were having a girl's night out and asked if I was coming."

"Are you coming?"

"Can I go?"

"Do I actually have a say in this."

"No."

"I knew it."

He sighed as he took a look at his girlfriend again. Lying down on her bed like that, with her hair gracefully scattered everywhere, while she was busy with her frog phone. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was talented, she was precious, she was adorable, she was everything he dreamed of, but most of all, she was his. He was happy, but for some reason, a suspecting, lingering feeling was stuck on the pit of his stomach. It was screaming at him that something was wrong and something bad was going to happen, but he doesn't know what. Why can't feelings be more accurate huh? Why don't they just tell you straight on what was wrong? Despite those facts, he set them aside, deciding that it was best to cherish the present rather than some annoying feeling.

"Ne Touma, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget that?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

Mikoto asked looking at him, scrutinizing every part of his being.

"I hope it won't be like all of your previous attempts to be romantic, attempts that epically failed."

"Hey now, not all of them we epic fails!"

Touma said defending his pride. Mikoto just gave him the 'challenge accepted 'look, before enumerating everything.

"On our first year, you had us eat at your house, only setting it on fire and getting interrogated by Judgment."

"That one was your fault for going all BiriBiri because of a rat."

"On our second year, we had a picnic at the park, only to have me pushed into the river, fall down slopes, have spaghetti dumped on my favorite dress, be chased by dogs, and getting caught up in the middle of a storm."

Mikoto said remembering every single incident. Touma chuckled seeing her expression.

"And I thought I was the unlucky one…"

He snickered laughing at his girlfriend's misery.

"One of these days, I am so gonna get back at you for all the embarrassment you put me through."

"Hey now… You were the one who brought this up."

"Ugh! Just shut up! Just make sure that tomorrow, you will give me the surprise of my life!"

"Heck yeah I will."

Touma said smiling down at Mikoto who just smiled back at him.

TIME SKIP: 2:30 pm

Mikoto and Touma were walking side by side towards Judgment 177th branch main office. Touma was whistling happily while his girlfriend was clearly irritated.

"Touma…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I just ask why on earth you're still here?"

She asked with an irritated look on her face as she walked ahead of Touma and spun around to face him. Touma just looked at him as if she was crazy.

"Well, if it aint obvious enough, I'm walking you to where Shirai-san and the others are."

"That's exactly my point. WHY are you walking me there?! I'm not a pre-schooler you freak!"

"Mikoto, just relax will you? The party starts in 30 minutes, I might as well make sure you're safe and you arrive at your destination."

"What do you think of me? Am I an aimless wandering dog or something?"

"No, I never said that. It's just that…Just let me do it okay? No more questions, now let's go, you wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

He said taking her hand and dragging her gently across the street. When they finally arrived in front of the building, Mikoto felt like causing a city black out. Why you ask? Just ask the brown haired girl, wearing an extremely frilly dress which was way too short (Mikoto's perception) who beamed happily at them, actually, at Touma.

"TOUMA-KUN! ~"

The girl shouted running towards them. Mikoto's ear drums were about to explode from the ear-piercing screech that the other girl had as her voice.

"Just great, the wretch has entered the scene."

Mikoto said under her breath. When Mika hugged Touma's arm, Mikoto had a smile on her face.

"AWW! Touma-kun! I missed you so much!"

"Ah…Sumine-san? Why…why are you here?"

Touma said as he attempted to pry her off of him. But she was just like a leech that wouldn't let go.

"You're so mean Touma-kun! I missed you so much so I decided to wait for you! I figured you had to leave that kid at the day care center so I came here!"

Touma's brain took about a minute to figure out that she was referring to Mikoto and that it was an insult. Upon realizing that, he was about to drag Mikoto inside the building, but unfortunately, Mikoto was too fast for him, both physically and mentally. Before he knew it, the hazel haired girl and the copper haired girl, were facing off in front of him. (I don't know if copper is the proper term. Just imagine it as a step darker than Mikoto's hair okay?)

"Well, it's nice to see you Misaka-chan. I hope that you have fun in the day care center while we go to an adult party."

"Oh? Is that so? Then that means that you've finally accepted the fact that you are an old hag, right?"

"Spare me the jokes, Misaka-chan. You're just insecure of the fact that I'm much more mature than you."

"Oh please, I wouldn't be jealous of some**thing** like you."

"You certainly have a way with words don't you? You spoiled little brat."

"Ha-ha. I'd take that as a compliment. It just goes to show how much knowledgeable I am, compared to a bimbo like you."

The two just stood there glaring at each other while Touma was left speechless. After a few seconds, he finally came to his senses, and held onto Mikoto's shoulders.

"Okay! Why don't you go inside now Mikoto? I'm sure Shirai-san and the others are waiting for you. Well, see you in a later Sumine-san!"

He said pushing Mikoto to the door of the office. She struggled but Touma insisted. Unknown to them, Konori, Uiharu, Ruiko and Kuroko were watching them from a window.

"Misaka-san was so cool when she stood up to that high school student!" –Uiharu

"What would be the best word to describe their situation right now?" –Konori

"Apocalypse." -Kuroko

"Armageddon." –Ruiko

"Both those words mean 'end of the world' right? Kamijou-san is in big trouble."

Uiharu said thoughtfully. All 4 of them sighed as they heard a small explosion from below.

"Want a bet?"

Ruiko said to the other girls, which tilted their heads in confusion, urging her to continue.

"What kind of move did Misaka-san use on Kamijou-san?"

She shouted raising her arm.

"Ne, Saten-san, we don't even know if Misaka-san did any-"

"Electric punch" -Konori

"She probably sparked his whole body." –Kuroko

"WAH! You guys didn't even let me finish!"

"Oh come on Uiharu, we all know that Misaka-san is bound to do something right?"

Ruiko said winking at her. Uiharu just sighed,

"What kind of friends are you?"

She said as the three remaining girls placed their bets.

MEANWHILE: As Touma, pushed Mikoto inside,

"Why is Sumine-san here? Don't tell me that I have to walk to the party with her tagging along?! Oh man, what did I do to deserve this?"

He asked out loud. He was kinda hoping that Mikoto would shout at him or spark him, but nothing. She just kept quiet as Touma pushed her in. a quiet Misaka Mikoto always meant danger, remember that.

"Uhm Miko-"

"You promised me…right?" Mikoto suddenly said.

"What?"

Mikoto spun around and faced Touma. Her eyes were glistening but she had that serious, determined look on her face. Needless to say, she was adorable, but Touma held back the urge to laugh.

"You…you promised me that you would stay away from her right?"

She asked again, this time she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. Touma just smiled, fully understanding what she meant.

"It's okay. Like I promised, I won't do anything to hurt you. I fulfill all of my promises to you, don't I?"

With that said Mikoto raised her head and smiled at him. Touma patted her head,

"Seriously, why'd you get jealous just because of that?"

Bad move man. Now, here's a lesson for ALL GUYS, especially the stupid dense ones, NEVER and I mean NEVER tell a girl that she's jealous.

"You think I'm jealous huh?"

Mikoto said darkly as sparks appeared out of nowhere surrounding her body,

"Uhm…Mikoto? Please don't take me seriously…"

"Too late you jerk."

She said glaring at him. She took a fighting stance before shifting her weight on one foot and shouting,

"CHASER!"

Electric Kick: seems like no one got the right answer. Anyway, when they finally recovered Touma and Mikoto bid farewell, as both of them headed to their respective destinations.

AT THE PARTY:

Nothing much was happening actually. Touma's classmates were in a karaoke bar having fun, drinking and singing. All of them were having fun… but we all know that too much fun can be a problem, especially if someone is plotting something against your girlfriend.

Anyways, Touma was kind of having fun, aside from the fact that Mika has never left his side, not even once. But she did have some use; she would be the one to pour the drinks for their gang. Touma, Fukiyose, Motoharu, Aisa, Aogami and several other people were in a circle, drinking and having fun. All of them were pretty much drunk, especially the boys, while the girls were drink but were sober. It was already midnight, when they decided to call it a night and just go to sleep. The girls had to take the boys home, for if they don't, god knows what could happen to those bozos.

"I'm taking Kamijou and Tsuchimikado home. They do live next to each other."

Fukiyose said about to grab onto the two boys. Until Mika stopped her,

"Uhm, Fukiyose-san, I think I should be the one to take them home."

"But Sumine, Maika doesn't know you."

"Maika? Who's Maika?"

"She's Tsuchimikado's little sister. He's really a loving sister; she might have the wrong idea when she sees you with him."

"Then you take him and I'll just take Touma-kun!"

"That's much more of a problem. You already know that he has a girlfriend. I don't want Misaka-chan to get hurt."

"Whoever said we were gonna hurt her?"

Mika said seemingly running out of patience.

"Sumine, it's only normal for her to get hurt when she sees her boyfriend with another girl."

"But you're a girl too Fukiyose-san!"

"I know, but Misaka-chan trusts me with this idiot. She asked me to take care of him."

"Then that just means that she doesn't trust him enough! Ah! I know! I'll take him home and then if Misaka-chan does misunderstand, then when they get back together, they'll be stronger than ever right? I mean trials do make us stronger!"

"Sumine… I don't think that-"

"It'll be alright! See you Fukiyose-san!"

Mika said grabbing Touma and running off. Fukiyose was about to run after her but realized that it was too late.

"I hope that things will work out alright. What's going on with Sumine? She was never like this before, and to top it all off, she changed her look and personality!"

She thought as she stared at Mika's retreating figure.

TIME SKIP: 10: 30 in the morning the next day. Touma's and Mikoto's 3rd anniversary.

Yep, it was Mikoto's most awaited day. It was finally their 3rd anniversary! She waited for Touma at their usual spot, the park where the vending machine that steals money lies. They were supposed to meet at exactly 10, but as you can imagine, he wasn't there yet. Mikoto stood there, watching the cheery blossoms dance n the wind peacefully. She was wearing a simple white dress and her long hazel hair was tied up in a ponytail with flower accessories on it. (Don't know about you guys but when I imagined her, she was absolutely adorable!) despite all her efforts to stay calm and just watch the scenery around her, Mikoto couldn't help but feel irritated at the fact that Touma was late, again.

"GUH! What is his problem!? He promised to meet me at 10! Its already 10:30! That guy is so gonna get it!"

She said as she took out her phone and dialed Fukiyose's number.

"Uhm…Hello?"

Fukiyose said groggily.

"Good morning Seiri-senpai. Sorry if I woke you."

"Ah, Misaka-chan? No, no. Its okay. What is it?"

"It'sabout Touma. He's late. I was just wondering if he was drunk from yesterday."

"Kamijou? Yeah, he was pretty much wasted. But don't worry someone already sent him home."

"Oh really? Who? I have to thank them for taking care of that idiot."

"WHO?! Uh… Misaka-chan…it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Hmm, guess youre right. I'll just go see Touma then. Bye and thanks!"

"No! Misaka-chan! Don't-"

Mikoto dropped the call before Fukiyose could finish her sentence. As Mikoto began walking to Touma's apartment,

"I wonder what it is that Seiri-senpai wanted to say…"

She thought as she reached his doorstep. She knocked but no answer.

"Oi! Idiot!"

She called, but again, no answer. She sighed as she rummaged through her small handbag and took out keys.

"Geez, it's a good thing I blackmailed him for these. It really helps."

She said as she opened the door to his small apartmnent.

"Hey Touma? How ya feeling? Seiri-senpai said you were pretty wasted…last…n..ight…."

Her words slowed down as an incomprehensible sight unfolded in front of her. There was HER BOYFRIEND, with another GIRL, okay, let me rephrase that. There was her now **ex**-boyfriend, with the pawn of satan herself. She stood in shock, analyzing the scene.

Mika was standing in front of the bed, wearing Touma's button up shirt and nothing else, while Touma was sitting on the bed, holding onto the clothes of the said wretch, wearing only his shorts.

"What the hell?"

Was the first words that came out of her mouth. Touma immediately stood up and slightly pushed Mika away. (push her harder DAMN IT!)

"Mikoto I…"

Touma tried to explain but was cut off by Mika,

"Didn't I warn you Misaka-chan? Be careful or he might just wake up to reality and find someone better. We had so much FUN last night too."

She said clinging onto Touma's arm. Mikoto's face was hidden in her bangs,

"Oh… is…is that so? Then I'm sorry for interrupting you."

She said turning around, about to leave.

"No! Mikoto please wait! I-"

"No need. Yesterday, you told me that you'd give me the surprise of my life."

Mikoto said trying her best not to let the tears fall, but her voice betrayed her, as it cracked and faltered, she talked as her back faced him.

"Mikoto please-"

"Well congratulations Kamijou Touma. You did give me the surprise of my life. Thanks a lot. Oh, and one more thing, happy 3rd and final anniversary… Bye…Touma"

She said as she ran out the door, forcing herself not to cry, while the stupid jerk Touma just watched her. Mika walked behind Touma and said,

"Told you I'd get you… Game over Misaka-chan…."

She said with a wicked smile on her face.

-chapter end-

**i so hate myself for writing this. anyway, thanks to the girl who reviewed 5 times in a row! It got me all fired up to type this! Im not sure what his name is actually... I just got Tabigake from the manga of railgun.**

**anyway, please please review! hope you enjoyed the story! **

**till next time! ja-ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 –OUR LOSS**

"Game over, Misaka-chan."

Mika said with an evil smirk plastered on her stupid face. Touma pried his arm away from her and turned to face her with a furious expression,

"What the hell?! What was that for?!"

"Oh come now Touma-kun. It's not that bad. Misaka-chan doesn't even deserve you. I just did the liberty of freeing you from her."

Mika said sitting on Touma's bed and crossed her legs.

"Don't just sit down like nothing happened! You need to explain things to her! Explain it right now Sumine Mika!"

Touma shouted as his fists nearly turned white from his grip. Mika just smirked at him,

"Explain? Explain what exactly?"

She said and Touma grew silent. Mika stood up and walked up to him, placing her hand on his chest.

"You don't even know what happened last night now, do you?"

She said looking up at him, her eyes full of deceit and ill intentions. Touma thought about it, about everything that had happened.

-Flashback-

Mika was dragging Touma across the city to his apartment. Some stared at them but Mika didn't care. She had an evil plot, and she was going to make it a success no matter what. Upon their arrival at his apartment, Mika thought about how they were gonna go in. after all, she, no, I meant THEY needed to be inside for her plan to work.

"Ne, Touma-kun? Where are your keys?"

She asked in a false voice tying to act cute. Touma's droopy eyes just looked at her for a second,

"Who're *hic* you *hic* supposed to be eeehhh?"

He asked in a drunken tone, which was to be expected, since he was drunk. Mika suddenly had a bright idea.

"It's me! Mi-chan!"

"Mi-chan? As in Mikoto-chan? My wonderful, perfect, beautiful girlfriend whom I will never let go no matter what and will love till the end of time?" (Remember the time when Touma called her names in Chapter 3? Mi-chan was one of them, which also happens to be Mika's preferred pet name.)

Touma said smiling at her with that big goofy grin of his. Mika just snickered _'Damn that kid's really got to Touma-kun, to MY Touma-kun! I can't wait to see her face…' _she thought then smiled.

"Yup. It's me Touma. So now, give me your keys so we can go inside."

"Okay, okay. Now, I, the ever unfortunate Kamijou Touma, present to you, my beloved BiriBiri, Misaka Mi-chan, the keys to my humble home!"

He said as he clumsily fished the said keys out if his pocket and handed them to Mika. She grabbed them and opened his door and dragged him in.

"Ne ne Mi-chan… why are you here? Wont your dorm mistress get mad?"

He asked as she laid him on the bed.

"Huh? Oh…I…I…asked…permission?"

Mika nervously answered. Touma stared at her for a moment, his cheeks were glowing red because he was drunk and he had that sleepy look on his face.

"Ne…are you really…really…Mikoto? You seem…different…"

He asked as his face became serious all of a sudden, Mika tensed at his words.

"Well…I…uh…I…see…I…kinda…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Touma suddenly bursted into laughter, leaving Mika puzzled and confused.

"I was just kidding Mi-chan! My dear Mi-chan! I don't care if you're different from usual! I still love you because you're my one and only Mi-chan!"

"That's not nice! Anyway, I'm changing your clothes okay?"

She said taking of his jacket and throwing it off somewhere in the room. Touma was laughing like crazy for some reason,

"Touma-kun? I'm gonna take off your clothes now okay? Remember, it's me Mi-chan."

"I don't mind if it's my beloved Mii-chan!"

"Okay then, you asked for it."

She said grinning as she slowly pulled up Touma's shirt off his head, throwing it off somewhere like his jacket and stared at his chest.

"Wow Touma-kun. I knew you were hot, but this is just… wow"

Mika said circling her freaking fingers on his chest. Touma just laughed like the drunk he was,

"Ha-ha! Mi-chan is acting like she's never seen it before!"

"The brat has already seen you like this?"

Mika accidentally said,

"Brat? Ha-ha. You're starting to sound like Sumine-san Mi-chan!"

"Eh? R-really? Now that's something."

Mika said worriedly. Touma placed his hand on her cheek, which surprised her, Touma's eyes were hazy, but despite that, she could still see the deep love that he had for Mikoto, the person who she was trying so hard to be.

"You don't need to get mad because of Sumine-san you know nyaa… I don't care if she changes hair color, style, eyes or even her attitude, because no matter how many girls I run into and save, in the end, you'll be the one and only girl that I'll return to. But then again, our love doesn't have an end now does it?"

He said smiling; Mika felt an unpleasant feeling in her heart. Was her conscience acting up? No, of course not, why would her conscience bother her? It was jealousy and hatred for Mikoto. That was all there is to it, Mika thought.

"Eh? That's weird. Why aren't you blushing or going BiriBiri, huh Mi-chan? You always do one of those when I say stuff like that?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just go to sleep now okay Touma-kun? Tomorrow will be the best day ever."

"Tomorrow...But…I…was…keeping it…a secret…how did… you know?"

Touma asked as he fell asleep. Mika proceeded to take of his clothes, until something fell from his pants; it was a box with a letter on it. Mika picked it up and opened it. It was a ring with a weird frog character on it (Gekota). The said frog was holding a flower. The flower was made up of several diamonds that sparkled beautifully. The ring and its design were a shiny beautiful, 100% silver. It must have been quite expensive. Mika then proceeded to the letter,

Park at 10 am, kick the vending machine, walk around, have lunch, watch Gekota movie (even though I'm bound to fall asleep), play at the arcade…

Mika temporarily stopped as she wondered what kind of date plan this was? Who'd kick vending machines, watch childish movies and play at the arcade during a DATE?! But she continued reading,

Go back to the park, watch sakura petals, go behind the sakura tree where the incident happened, give the ring, p-propose….

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Mika said out loud, not waking the drunken idiot up. She crumpled the paper and smirked. She placed it back into his pants pocket and looked at Touma's sleeping and short only wearing figure. She took off her own clothes and wore one of Touma's button up shirts on the floor and lied next to him as she drifted to sleep.

-Next morning—

Touma woke up to the annoying sound of his phone, he was awake, but he didn't move. His head hurts too much due to a hangover so he couldn't move. He took his phone and looked at it, 21 missed calls from Fukiyose and Mikoto. He didn't care right now, he was about to sleep again, when he realized what today was. IT WAS THEIR 3RD ANNIVERSARY! He immediately stood up and was about to run to the bathroom, until he felt someone's presence beside him.

"Morning handsome…"

Mika's voice rang in his ears. He stared at her for a moment, watching her rub her eyes and stretch as she sat up,

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He shouted, finally coming to his senses. Mika just smiled at him devilishly as she scooted closer to him,

"Come now, is that the first thing you say to me after what happened last night?"

"Happened? What happened?"

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you? We had-"

"AGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

He shouted pushing her away, making her fall on the floor. Touma panicked and decided to help her up. Mika heard something click, so she pushed Touma, forcing him to sit on the bed whilst grasping her shirt that was too big for her. And as if on cue, Mikoto entered the room, shocked faces came into view.

-End of flashback-

"You don't remember much about what happened right?"

Mika said smiling at him.

"I…I may not remember anything, but I'm sure as hell that I didn't do anything with you!"

"Oh? And by what standards?"

"I…I…I don't need damned standards! I love Mikoto, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!"

"But you did…"

"If you won't explain it to her, then I will!"

He said running to his bathroom, changing clothes, freshening up a bit, before leaving his room in a dash. Mika was left all alone, staring at the trail of dust that Touma had left behind.

"It's too late Touma-kun…It's too late…"

She said as she took her own clothes, wore them and left Touma's apartment.

Meanwhile: Kuroko was happily going through her album of candid photographs whose contents are unspeakable, of her beloved Onee-sama. She was enjoying her leisure time, until Mikoto barged into their room. She immediately teleported it back to its rightful, safe place.

"Onee-sama! Why are you back so early? I thought you were with that lame excuse for a boy-"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Mikoto shouted, surprising Kuroko. Something' wrong, she thought.

"Onee-sama?"

Kuroko asked, as she walked up to her beloved friend and roommate. Mikoto just sped by her and took out some papers from her drawer. She then began dialing furiously on her frog phone. Kuroko took this opportunity to check what the papers were. It read 'Document of Transfer'?!

"ONEE-SAMA! What is this? Are you transferring schools?!"

Kuroko ranted, but was utterly ignored by her senior.

"Hello?"

"Yes, good morning principal. This is Misaka Mikoto."

"Ah yes, yes, Misaka-san. Have you decided yet?"

"Hai, I'm going to be the representative of Tokiwadai for the exchange student program in England. I'll leave tomorrow."

"Isn't your decision quite rash? When I first told you about this, you refused, saying that you should probably ask your boyfriend, friends and family about this, and knowing them, you were quite sure that they'd decline."

"Reasons are not important Principal. I'm going, that's all there is to it."

"Very well then. If that is your decision, then I accept. I'll notify the school in England regarding this matter."

"Thank you and sorry for the trouble."

Mikoto said hanging up. She then turned to Kuroko who has transformed magnificently into a blob! She sighed and crouched down to her,

"Kuroko, I'm sorry about this."

She said solemnly. Kuroko snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Mikoto.

"Since when?! Since when was that given to you?!"

"It's been with me for about a month or so. I never planned on accepting it, but I kept it just in case."

"Onee-sama, why? How could you just decide like that and leave us?!"

"I'm sorry Kuroko, but sometimes…there are just things that…I…need to run away from…"

"Run away? What did that barbarian do to you Onee-sama?!"

"Nothing Kuroko."

"But Onee-sama!"

To Kuroko's surprise, Mikoto let out a strangled laugh. She stood there watching her beloved Onee-sama crumble into pieces while faking a laugh.

"Can you believe it Kuroko? Me, the strongest electromaster in the entire world is running away? I'm the 3rd ranked level 5 esper here in Academy City, but I'm running away from the pain of facing the truth! How pathetic. I'm weak; I'm pathetic and useless…aren't I?"

Mikoto asked with a burdened smile. Small drop of tears were already at the peak of her eyes, waiting to fall down and cascade through her pained face. Kuroko knelt down and hugged her, without any ill intention actually. She was waiting for her shoulder to be soaked but not a single drop fell. Right until the very end, Misaka Mikoto had maintained her pride as Tokiwadai's Ace, as the unbeatable Railgun.

"Onee-sama, it's alright if you want to cry. Tears are also a sign of strength you know."

"I'm fine Kuroko. I don't need tears. I'm…fine…"

"Onee-"

Kuroko was cut off when once again, the door had opened unexpectedly. Both girls turned to see a spiky haired guy standing near the door while panting. Kuroko got blinded with rage as she teleported the spikes to her hands as she stood up, about to mercilessly kill this insolent, stupid, moronic b-s-t-r-, who made her Onee-sama cry.

"YOU! Prepare to die!"

Kuroko said about to teleport to him, until Mikoto grabbed her hand.

"Don't do it Kuroko."

"Onee-sama…"

"Mikoto…"

Touma said hopefully. Maybe Mikoto still cared about him and would forgive him.

"The dorm mistress would get mad if you spilled blood here. Besides, were not allowed to use our powers."

Mikoto said calmly as she stood up. Touma mustered up all the courage that he could.

'Mikoto I need to talk to you."

"Talk? Very well then Kamijou Touma. We'll have a TALK, if that's what you want. Kuroko?"

"Yes Onee-sama?"

"Could you go out for a while? Come back in after 5 minutes. If he's still here, then I don't care what you do to him. Play darts with him, teleport needles into his brain, torture him or whatever you deem fit okay?"

"Very well then Onee-sama. I trust you in your words alright?"

Kuroko said walking past Touma, giving him a death glare,

"Touch her and you die 5 minutes early, got it?"

She said menacingly, making Touma gulp. Kuroko was finally out of the room, leaving only Touma, Mikoto and incredibly tense atmosphere. Mikoto sat on the chair beside her desk and started writing things down, not minding Touma. She doesn't even look at him!

"Mikoto… what you saw was a misunderstanding."

"Okay then."

"Sumine-san and I didn't do anything."

"Okay then."

"I swear! I was drunk but I didn't do anything!"

"Okay then."

"Mikoto! Say something other than 'Okay then.'! Please! I'm begging you Mikoto!"

"Alright."

"MIKOTO!"

"What? You told me to say something other than okay then, so I said alright!"

"Mikoto, I'm begging you! Just let me explain!"

"3 minutes."

"Look, I know you might be mad, and I might have done something to-"

"MIGHT?!"

Mikoto said grimly, gripping the pen in her hands. She finally looked at Touma, but her gaze was cold and isolating.

"I MIGHT be mad? You MIGHT have done something? You think that all of this is just a 'MIGHT'?!"

"But Mikoto I-"

"I DON'T CARE! I frankly don't care anymore. Do what you want with your life! Go out with any girl you want! Go and get your butt kicked for all I care! It wouldn't matter anymore, because I won't be there to watch it."

"What do you mean Mikoto?"

"I'm leaving for England tomorrow, and I'll be out of your life for good. You should be glad. I won't be there to nag on you or anything. You're finally free from the clutches of this evil Level 5."

"Mikoto, don't do this."

"Don't do what exactly?"

"Don't leave me hanging like this!"

"Then don't be stupid and just hang there. Free yourself and get your own life."

"But Mikoto, you are my life."

Touma said solemnly. Even though it was just a second, Touma swore that he saw Mikoto's gaze soften.

"Shut up."

"Mikoto…"

"I said shut up."

"Mikoto please."

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE!"

Mikoto ordered pointing to the door. He was about to say something else, until he felt something grasp his collar.

"5 minutes is up Kamijou-san."

Kuroko said teleporting both of them away from Mikoto. She fell to her knees and stared at the necklace that the idiot had given her,

"I don't get it Gekota. Why are you smiling at me at a time like this? You could at least shed tears for me you know… But I guess…something that was given to me by him, can never feel the gravity of things. You're just as insensitive as the moron that gave you to me."

She said clutching the pendant as the tears flowed non-stop. MEANWHILE: with Touma and Kuroko. They ended up in Touma's bedroom. Kuroko finally let go of his collar.

"Mind explaining what you did to my Onee-sama?"

"You might as well kill me now Shirai-san."

"Oh? Won't you beg for mercy to spare your life?"

"But I don't have a life anymore Shirai-san. Mikoto hates me right now. So please, just kill me and get this over with?"

"Sigh. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, no. I will not kill you Kamijou-san."

"But why?"

Touma asked as he looked at the younger girl.

"Onee-sama, she doesn't really want to leave. Despite being so smart and head strong, Onee-sama can be stupid and how hints of cowardice at times. She thinks that this is the only way to forget everything."

"I knew it, she does hate me."

"For now, yes, she does hate you. But yesterday, tomorrow, the day after that, 3 years ago and probably even 10 years into the future, she still and always will love you, believe it or not. I've known Onee-sama just as long as you have, but I've spent much more time with her than you. And I know that…ugh, I can't believe my words but… I know that you are the only ape that can make Onee-sama happy."

"Shirai-san…"

"Just so you know, I hate every fiber of your being and I completely support Onee-sama's decision to leave you!"

She said those words really fast, that he almost didn't understand any of it. By the time she finished her sentence she teleported away.

"She still…loves me…huh?"

Touma said to himself as he lied down in his bed, but upon remembering the face of that wretched witch, he immediately stood up, took out the covers and dumped it into his bathtub, filling it with water and soap. He let it soak as he replaced it with brand new covers and then lied down on the bed. Mikoto's scent was the only girl's scent that was allowed to remain in his bed, as creepy as that sounds. Every 3 seconds, Touma would either dial or text Mikoto 'I love you and I'm sorry'. But as he expected, he never got a reply from the said hazel haired girl, not even once. After his 183rd message and 172nd missed call, Touma unwillingly fell asleep, surrendering to his fatigue and worry…

THE NEXT DAY:

Mikoto, Uiharu, Ruiko and Konori were at the airport, waiting for Mikoto's departure. As expected, Uiharu was crying while Ruiko was trying to calm her down.

"Are you sure about this, Misaka-san?" Konori asked looking at her worriedly.

"Konori-senpai is right Misaka-san! You can always stay with us and just forget about England!" Uiharu said as her face was scrunched up from trying not to cry, but come on, her efforts were obviously useless.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this, Uiharu-san, Saten-san, and Konori-senpai, thank you very much for taking care of me all this time."

She said bowing; everyone was reduced to tears, excluding Mikoto, who decided to keep her pride intact.

"Mikoto-sama? It's time."

A buff man in a black suit came up behind her.

"Who's that?" Ruiko asked with wide eyes.

"He's probably a bodyguard dad sent."

"So, does your dad know about Kamijou-san and what happened?" –Uiharu

"I'm pretty sure he'd know even if I don't tell him."

"Misaka-sama, my apologies, but you need to go."

"Alright, fine, I'll go. Just tell Kuroko bye for me okay? I'll see you again, someday?"

Mikoto said waving goodbye and walking away. When she was gone,

"Oh yeah, where is Shirai-san anyway?"

Uiharu asked, but the other girls just shrugged as they left.

MEANWHILE:

The reason Kuroko was missing was because she was lurking near Touma's apartment building, she was about to come in when she heard voices from inside, she dialed Mikoto's number and placed her phone on the door.

"So then Kami-yan, what're you gonna do?" Tsuchimikado said to his friend.

"Dunno. Mikoto needs some space, as much as I don't want her to leave; I have to let her clear her mind. I did do a pretty big mistake."

"You're taking this a little too lightly; don't you think Kami-yan?"

"Hmm…maybe, I guess so. But I trust Mikoto, I trust in the love that I have for her. There's no point in chasing after her if she hates me right? So, I'll wait for her, no matter how long. I know that she still loves me Tsuchimikado, despite being the idiot I am. Sigh, I'm such an idiot aren't I?"

"Well, at least now you know that. But you know Kami-yan; people say that when you're in love, you become a hundred times stupider."

"Then I guess I must be really in love huh?"

Touma said as he leaned back on the edge of his bed. OUTSIDE HIS DOOR, Kuroko placed her phone near her ear and sighed.

"You heard him, right? Onee-sama? He loves you; will you be willing to turn your back on him, just because of a simple misunderstanding?"

"Why are you doing this Kuroko?"

Mikoto asked as she looked out the small circular window beside her airplane seat.

"Isn't it obvious enough Onee-sama? Despite my hatred of that ape, I understand that he is very important to you."

"And so?"

"Onee-sama, I know that even if you deny this, you'd like to hear his voice just before you leave."

"Kuroko…"

Before Mikoto could say anything else, Kuroko teleported inside Touma's room, scaring the crap out of the two boys.

"Sh-Shirai-san!"

"Wow! A Tokiwadai chick!"

Touma and Tsuchimikado said respectively. Kuroko just huffed as she threw her phone at Touma. Touma clumsily caught it, the directed his attention to Kuroko who was holding onto Tsuchimikado's collar.

"Speak, I know that you want to, you stupid ape."

Kuroko said as she teleported both Tsuchimikado and herself out of the room, leaving Touma in complete bewilderment. Since he was alone, he decided to put the phone next to his ear, hoping for a response.

"Uhm, hello?"

He asked timidly, since he didn't know who he was supposed to talk to.

"Kuroko? What happened? Are you alright?"

The person from the other line said as worry was evident from her voice. It feels like it's been years since he heard her voice, but it was just yesterday.

"Mikoto…"

Touma whispered softly, happiness being the only emotion that could be seen from his face.

"T-Touma? What the hell? Where's Kuroko?"

"Shirai-san just went to take care of some jerks."

"I can't believe the day would come that the two of you would get along."

"She hates me, I know that. But she put her hatred aside just so that we could talk Mikoto."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Mikoto, please wait!"

"What is it this time, Kamijou-san? I'm about to leave."

Mikoto said, obviously trying to end the conversation. She even called him by his last name!

"Please don't talk to me like we're strangers Mikoto…"

"But you are a stranger to me, Kamijou-san."

"But Mikoto! This is me! It's Kamijou Touma! I-"

"The real Touma would have never done that to me!"

Mikoto said interrupting Touma. Even though he couldn't see her face, she must have been holding back her tears right now.

"Touma…he loves me okay? I know that he does! So…so he would never, and I mean never, do anything that would hurt me! He would never break any of his promises to me! But you did! So you're not Touma! You're not the Kamijou Touma that I love!"

Mikoto shouted as her tears slowly cascaded through her face, leaving a wet trail on her face, as she placed her head on the head rest of her chair whilst staring out the window, with a red hue apparent on her cheeks.

"Mikoto…please…please… I'm sorry if I hurt you! I didn't mean to! I-"

"Announcement to all passengers, please switch of all cell phones and other communication devices as we are about to depart in a minute. I repeat, please turn of all you phones, thank you."

The intercom said interrupting Touma.

"You heard her, any last words Kamijou-san?"

She said trying to hide the pain in her voice. She heard Touma inhale before he spoke,

"I love you Mikoto."

He said softly, shocking Mikoto, as her tears became harder to control. She was expecting him to plead for her to stay or for her to forgive him, but instead, he said that.

"I year, 2 years, 3 years, a decade, hell, even a century! I don't care about time. I will wait for you, and during those times, please remember that I love you, no matter what happens, no matter where you are, no matter what you do and no matter what you think, that is one thing that will never ever change. I love you Misaka Mikoto, I love you and only you…"

He said finally losing it. He covered his eyes with his palm, hoping that it could stop his tears from leaving his eyes, but to no avail. He must've looked so gay, crying all alone in his room like that, but come on people! The only girl he loved and ever will love is about to leave him!

"Mikoto? Mi-"

He wasn't able to say her name twice, as Mikoto hurriedly pressed the end call button, signaling that their time was up. He sighed, stood up and walked out the door, facing Kuroko who was seemingly waiting for him. He said nothing as he handed her phone back and went inside, without a single word. Kuroko sighed as she watched the door closed and just teleported away, fully knowing what had happened. Meanwhile, back inside, Touma sat on the floor and just leaned his head on the edge of his bead again, as he stared at his ceiling. His vision suddenly became blurry and wet. He was not stupid, he knew what was the reason for his incapability to see. First of all, he was crying, tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes. Second, we all know that we need light to see right? How can he see anything if the only light in his life has just hanged up on him and to make matters worse, leave him and went to a faraway place? Such misfortune, he thought.

ON THE AIRPLANE, Mikoto sobbed continuously. It was a miracle that no one noticed her crying, because if someone did, her pride would be shattered. She took out the frog hanging from her neck and stared at it, as she gripped it with all her might.

"Not all stories have happy endings Touma. Sometimes, things are bound to go wrong and there's nothing you can do about it."

She said as she watched the scenery outside move faster and faster, signaling that the plane was about to take off.

She couldn't do anything but watch as it all disappeared from her vision.

The city she loved so much, her friends whom she cared for, her frenemies, her school, her fan club, and most of all the man she loved the most. She couldn't do anything but watch, as she walked away from all of it. Another tear fell from her eyes,

"Heh, looks like we couldn't overcome everything after all Touma. This time…this battle…it's…it's **OUR LOSS**…"

**-end-**

**So…yeah… just so you know…. I totally feel like dying right about now. But then again, I can't. Because if I do, who's gonna write the sequel? Oh but don't worry, I'm still gonna write an epilogue for this.**

**Please look forward to the final update of Facing Your Fears: Loss, the epilogue.**

**I hope that this has already explained the reason why I called this sequel "Loss". Oh, and the sequel's name will be "Facing Your Fears: AGAIN?!" I'm not gonna talk about it much, cause I'm still depressed about this one… But it won't be out anytime soon, I think. If I have the time to write it, then I'll do it. **

**This part is NOT yet over okay? I'm still working on the epilogue.**

**Anyway, please, please review okay? Pretty please? I just want to know what you think. This is actually the first time that I've written a tragic ending, so I'm not sure how it ended up. What do you think? Will this end happily or not? Please just leave it in the reviews! THANKS! JA-NE!**

**P.S –Try reading "Mikoto's Awakening" by Wolf strife. I happen to really like it, so I think you guys might as well! I'll mention some other great TAMNI fics on the epilogue okay?**


	8. Epilogue part 1

**FACING YOUR FEARS: LOSS-EPILOGUE PART 1**

"Heh, looks like we couldn't overcome everything after all Touma. This time…this battle…it's…it's **OUR LOSS**…"

Mikoto said as her tears stained her face. She held the Gekota shaped necklace that Touma had given her on their first anniversary. It was a simple thing actually. Gekota was holding onto a diamond studded flower. She couldn't stop herself from remembering the past, THEIR past. But as the saying goes, past is past. Let bygones be bygones, forget all the pain and never look back. Whoever said that quotation was damn wrong. How can anyone forget this much heartache? She watched as her tears practically bathed the said frog and she noticed something peculiar. Her tears seeped inside. It was as if something absorbed it. But it was silver! How can solid silver absorb anything? She then fiddled with the said necklace until she noticed the middle of the flower. She pressed it and the frog split into half. Turns out, the necklace was actually a locket.

"Huh… I wonder why I never noticed this before…"

Mikoto said in confusion. She was surprised with what she saw inside. It was a sakura petal and a note.

"What the? How did this petal manage to stay fresh? I had this necklace for 3 years now!"

She thought, but it was set aside when she decided to read the note.

The note:

When you read this, we're probably fighting, you're bored and you noticed it, or we're done. I don't know which one, but I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I won't stop loving you. This petal is the same petal that was stuck on your hair the day that "accident" happened. It amazed me because it didn't rot, even after a whole year. So I decided to make it a sign, a sign that as long as I love you, this petal will never ever die. I hope that we will always be together, loving each other for the rest of our lives. I love you Mikoto. I love you and I always will.

Mikoto's eyes widened. Who would've thought that a moron like him could pull off a surprise like this? She held the petal close to her heart and cried, as memories of 3 years ago were renewed in her mind.

-Flashback- 3 years ago

It was an ordinary spring day in Academy City. It was sunny, it was bright and it was beautiful. But for a certain 2nd year middle school level 5 esper, this day was just unbearable. Misaka Mikoto was currently seated in one of the benches in the park beside the vending machine, trying to enjoy the view of cherry blossoms, but unfortunately, something was bugging her.

"Ugh, I don't understand why every single girl in Tokiwadai is gossiping about boyfriends, the boys they like and stuff. Women are independent creatures! We don't need men to live!"

She said with a determined and irritated face. Apparently, irritation and her short temper were the first emotions she recovered, aside from love and happiness. She then looked up and sighed,

"It's unfair… It's totally unfair… The guy I'm in love with is a total moron! It's been a month since that angel incident but he's been treating me like everyone else! Like nothing happened! He's not even making a move! Damn it!"

Mikoto said punching the vending machine. A drink came out of it and she caught it.

"Hmph might as well drink up."

She said popping it open and drinking from it. Her eyes widened in shock and she spurted out the juice.

"WHAT THE HECK?! VINEGAR?! Who the hell puts vinegar in a vending machine that sells drinks?!"

She shouted angrily, not noticing the cleaning robot that stood next to her. It announced its presence by sounding its annoying alarm and taking out hand cuffs.

"Aw crap! I guess I have no choice!"

Mikoto said about to electrocute the robot, but was abruptly stopped when something came crashing into her and she flew behind the trees.

"What the he- mmph!"

Her voice was silenced by a hand. She continued struggling but another familiar hand held her arms.

"Shh be quiet! Do you want to get caught by Judgment or Anti-Skill?"

A familiar voice said. Mikoto didn't even look back. Upon realizing the owner of the voice, her face immediately turned red. The cleaning robot looked back and forth before walking away, in hope of pursuing its target, which was hiding behind the trees. When the cleaning robot was finally out of sight, the hand on Mikoto's mouth finally let go, allowing her to breathe.

"What the hell BiriBiri? You want to get arrested?"

Kamijou Touma said sighing and leaning his back on the trunk of the tree. Mikoto turned around and faced him with burning cheeks.

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Well yeah, but it would've been troublesome if you were taken into custody."

"I could've set myself free!"

"How? By frying that robot? No thanks Mikoto."

"You…you…you JERK!"

"I save you and you call me a jerk? Sigh, such misfortune!"

He said closing his eyes and looking up at the sakura tree.

'Stop saying that catchphrase too much. It'll only attract more bad luck you idiot."

Mikoto said sitting properly in front of his outstretched legs. Touma looked at her,

"Huh. And I thought Heaven Canceller said that you lost all of your emotions. Seems to me you're just fine. Just as cranky as always."

He said as he smiled at her. Mikoto knew that she should be pissed, but she just couldn't do anything. She was just too paralyzed with his smile. Her face began turning scarlet again against her will,

"Huh? What's wrong BiriBiri? You look like a gentle character right now."

"I-I-I-I'm fine…t-thanks…"

"Huh, okay then."

He said but still stared at her. Both of them were surrounded by awkward silence. Well, it wouldn't be awkward if only Touma didn't stare at her so much. About 3 minutes have passed and still nothing. Touma kept staring while Mikoto kept blushing. Frankly, Mikoto couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop staring so much…idiot…"

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry… it's just because…there's a petal stuck to your head. I was wondering why it got stuck in the first place."

"Huh? Well then just take it off you idiot! Geez! You made me worry for nothing!"

Mikoto demanded angrily. Touma just smiled sheepishly as he muttered an apology, before crawling forward towards Mikoto. He went up to the point that their faces were about 5 inches away. Mikoto blushed upon seeing his face up-close, but she just turned away. Touma on the other hand began tugging on the petal on her head.

"What the hell? It really won't budge BiriBiri!"

"Are you stupid? How can you not move a petal on my head?!"

"I don't know! It just won't move! It's like it's glued to your head or something!"

"What're you saying? How can that be glued to me you moron?!"

"Fine then! I'm gonna pull harder okay? This one might hurt."

"And you think I'd give a damn about it?"

"Fine, you asked for it!"

Touma said as he begun to pull harder. Meanwhile, in front of the vending machine, Kuroko and Uiharu stood analyzing what happened.

"The alarm for this vending machine went off again… that's odd." –Uiharu

"I'm guessing that it was Onee-sama's fault. Let's just over look it and say that it was a malfunction of some sort."

"Alright then. Should we-"

Uiharu was stopped when they hear rustling bushes,

"_What the hell? It really won't budge BiriBiri!"_

"Huh? Wasn't that Kamijou-san's voice?"

"You're right. It's that ape's. And I can hear Onee-sama too!"

Kuroko said as malicious intents filled her mind. As usual, she was getting perverted thoughts in her head, but she still listened in on their conversation.

"_I don't know! It just won't move! It's like it's glued to your head or something!"_

"_What're you saying? How can that be glued to me you moron?!"_

"_Fine then! I'm gonna pull harder okay? This one might hurt."_

"_And you think I'd give a damn about it?"_

"_Fine, you asked for it!"_

After that, Mikoto gave off sounds that were misinterpreted by Kuroko. Truth be told, it was sounds of her in pain, Touma was pulling her hair. But in Kuroko's perception, it somehow resembled moans of pleasure and please don't ask me to explain that. A murderous dark aura appeared behind Kuroko as Uiharu watched in fear.

'_Misaka-san, Kamijou-san! Please run for your lives!'_

She mentally shouted in her mind. But was unfortunately unheard by the two. Kuroko couldn't take it anymore so she teleported away, ready for an on-the-spot murder.

Meanwhile: Back to Touma and Mikoto. Touma was continuously tugging on the petal on Mikoto's head.

"Hey, it really won't move BiriBiri!"

"Are you gay? Be a man would you?!"

"But I might hurt you!"

"It wouldn't hurt that much!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Just hurry up! I'm gonna be claustrophobic soon!"

"Huh? What do you-"

Touma wondered, so he decided to look at Mikoto, which was the cause for his loss of words. They were a bit too close, well… I guess intimately close is the better term. They were in the same position when Touma had snuck into Tokiwadai to check on Mikoto. Do you guys still remember that? For those who don't know, Mikoto was practically pinned on the tree, while Touma was positioned in between her legs, with a perfect view of her shorts. He couldn't see much of Mikoto's face because it was practically buried into his chest, but despite the loss of a god angle, he was sure she was as bright as a cherry by now.

"Hey, if this helps I'm really embarrassed right now… but it's not too bad… is it?"

He accidentally said aloud, snapping Mikoto back to reality, making her look up. They both stared into each other's eyes, before blushing furiously.

"I-I…you-"

"ONEE-SAMA!"

And as you can imagine, Kuroko teleported, ruining the scene… or rather… she made it better. As she landed, she accidentally stepped on Touma's back, making him lose balance and fall face first directly in front. And Mikoto just happened to be in front of him right now. And yes, he face planted her lips. Last time, he face planted a wall. But now, he has experienced a full on kiss on the lips. ALLELUAH!

Both Mikoto and Touma just lied there kissing, eyes widened in shock. Both of them were too paralyzed to actually move. Right now, Mikoto was practically lying on the grass, with the tree as her pillow, while Touma was on top of her, in between her legs kissing her. Do the math people. And as you expected Kuroko stared both in fear and an extreme case of ferocity. What she saw, in her opinion, was the most horrendous scene she could ever see in her lifetime.

"O-O-Onee-sama…and...And…and…that...ape is…is…"

Kuroko blurted before literally passing out.

"Shirai-san?"

Uiharu said just in time to catch her from falling.

"UWAH! What happ-"

She then turned her attention to the ACCIDENT in front of her and blushed madly and dragging Kuroko away while muttering apologies repeatedly. And after a few minutes, the two finally fell from cloud nine back to planet earth. They broke away from the kiss and panted, catching their breaths. Both of them were still on top of each other while avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, uhm… you know… this would be less awkward if you just stand up and get off me…"

Mikoto said while steam emanated from her head. Touma upon realizing they were still in position immediately sat up and reached his hand out for Mikoto to grab.

"Sorry about that."

He said as Mikoto took his hand and sat up as well. Awkward silence came over them as the seconds dragged away. They would try to make eye contact, but the second their eyes meet, they blush and turn away.

'_Damn it. Why does it always end awkwardly between us?'_

He cursed in his mind. He then took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage he could and spoke,

"Did…did you like it?"

"WHAT?"

Mikoto asked as she finally looked at him, with wide eyes and a blushing face. Touma was at a complete loss here, she was just too cute.

"Well…I meant the…the kiss… I was wondering if you liked it…."

"Hah?"

She asked in the same manner again.

"Well…we kissed about 4 times already since the whole angel thing started right? I was wondering…whether you just put up with me…or you really like it…"

Touma said in a hushed tone. Mikoto kept quiet, but he already anticipated that so he just kept talking.

"You're a really famous and rich person. You're Tokiwadai's Ace, the Railgun, and Academy City's 3rd strongest level 5 esper. But me… I'm just a nobody. Normally that doesn't really bother me but after everything that we've been through, it did. I began to question the fact that we were from two completely different worlds. Ad just like how the magic side and the science side can't coexist, we can't be together either."

He said as he lowered his head and stared at the grass. Mikoto stared at him and the blush on her face had finally gone.

'_Wait, he actually has thought like that? Why would those things matter to us? Wait, wait, wait, wait. Does that mean that he actually wants to be together with me?!'_

She thought while blushing. But as soon as the blush faded away, she spoke.

"That's right. We do come from two very different worlds."

She said, making Touma look up in surprise and sadness.

"So you don't-"

"But what the hell is wrong with that?"

That sentence made Touma stare at her.

"I mean, so what if we're different. Making things work is our specialty. Even if we had to fight against the entire world to prove our point, we would do it, together. I may not remember much, but I know that we've both been through a lot already. And we manage to surpass that. We did make magicians and espers fight together during the angel incident right? We manage to make two worlds collide. Heck, I'm even living proof of that. I'm an angel and an esper right?"

"Mikoto…"

"All I'm saying is, even if we are different, we still manage to work things out somehow. And I just know that, things will work out perfectly for us as well. Besides, I lost my emotions and some of my memories, so I need you to stay by my side and help me, got it?"

She said with a serious face before smiling. Touma just sat there paralyzed, so Mikoto decided to make a move, as embarrassing as that sounds. She scooted over to him and hugged him.

"Are we good?"

She asked with her eyes closed.

"Before I answer that, what are we?"

"Eh?"

Yup, that question definitely caught her off guard. Mikoto blushed and stuttered incomprehensible words, making Touma chuckle and hug her. Mikoto grabbed the back of his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Tsuchimikado and Aogami are not gonna believe this. I did get a girlfriend before graduating."

He said as a smile graced his face.

"This is the best accident ever."

He whispered as he buried his face into her hair.

-end of flashback-

Upon remembering that memory, Mikoto looked out the window and stared at the sky that sped by her vision. One particular cloud caught her attention; it was a cloud in the shape of Gekota. Despite the sadness, Mikoto smiled, she genuinely smiled for the first time in 2 days. But then, a spiky cloud came and joined the Gekota shaped cloud.

"What the hell?"

Mikoto said as the irritation grew in her. But then, she looked at the clouds again. The Gekota cloud… it actually had a smile on its face. It was as if, the presence of the spiky cloud brought an entirely new meaning to the existence of the Gekota cloud. It was as if the two clouds were created to complement each other. Mikoto's heart ached. Soon enough, the two clouds were finally out of sight. Mikoto slumped into her chair and closed her eyes as she engaged into a much needed slumber.

"Heh, is the Heavens trying to make me regret everything? Is this their way of making me realizing something? Well too bad, because our story, it's all over Touma."

She said before falling asleep.

WHEN SHE LANDED IN ENGLAND, Mikoto made her way through the crowd of people.

'_This is it. This is where I'm going to start a brand new life. A life where I can be happy. A life where I can feel complete. A life without Touma…'_

She thought sadly in her mind.

"The flight to Japan is now boarding. All passengers please make your way to Terminal A. Thank you."

The intercom said.

'_Flight…flight to Japan? NO! What on earth am I thinking?! I can't go back now! I travelled half way across the planet just to think like this?! No!'_

Mikoto gripped her suitcase as she dragged it across the airport with a heavy heart.

"I can do this. I have to do this! I know I can do this! Guh! You're stronger than this Mikoto! Come on! I-"

"Mikoto!"

A familiar male voice shouted from behind. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her in an all-too-familiar embrace.

"It's been so long! I missed you!"

The owner of the voice said while still hugging her from behind. Mikoto forced a smile and held the hands of the person that hugged her, which was resting on her left side.

"Yeah, it has. I missed you too."

She said looking back at the young man.

'_That's right. I will live a new life in this place. I will forget about you, Touma.'_

-CHAPTER END-

Yo! I'm sorry if this took so long, I had some issues to deal with. It's really amazing to think that I can write an entire chapter in less than 2 hours while I'm feeling under the weather…. My body is weird ha-ha! So, about last chapter, I did read all the novels of TAMNI, and the manga of both TAMNI and TAKNR, and I've watched the entire To Aru series (Railgun S is still ongoing by the way). I'm sorry but I thought that Kuroko couldn't teleport Touma during the Sisters' arc because she was holding his right arm. I didn't know that he was actually immune to her. In my story she grabbed his collar so I thought it was okay, but I guess not. Sorry about that.

Here are some of my favorite fics of TAMNI: Angel of thunder, A Railgun Special Holiday, Understanding Love, The things Misaka Mikoto sees, No way!, Happy Ending, The grave of fireflies, Golden Moments, whisper, Of science and Magics, A certain pair of goggles, the memorial stone, electricity, the first law of thermodynamics, a certain clueless Railgun, the great city, Mikoto's awakening, tempus951, Gekota-man, lightning and wind.

Yeah, that's not all of it. That's just half of the stories on my phone. I hope you read them. And to the writers of these stories, PLEASE UPDATE THEM OKAY? I am begging you! Anyway, see ya!

This still has a part2 okay? Ja-ne!


	9. Epilogue part 2

FACING YOUR FEARS: LOSS- EPILOGUE PART 2

"Yeah, it has. I missed you too."

Mikoto said looking back at the young man who hugged her. The boy had black hair, with sparkling black eyes to match. Bangs covered his forehead just enough to frame his eyes. He wore a white undershirt with 2 buttons undone, red striped tie which was a bit loose, a blue coat and gray slacks. It was the uniform for the most prestigious all boys school in England. (Sorry, all the names I thought of sucked so I decided not to use any of them...)But despite being a school uniform, the guy looked really handsome.

"How has life been treating you huh?"

The guy said letting go of her and smiling warmly at her. Mikoto's imagination began working again as she saw Touma in the boys place. His smile, why is she seeing Touma's smile in another man?

"I've been...okay I guess. How about you, Hiromi?"

Mikoto asked smiling back at him.

"I'm good, but you do know that I know you're lying right?"

He asked with a stern expression. Mikoto just sighed as they walked to the car taking them to the dorms. Hiromi opened the door for her, she went in and he slid in himself and they began their journey to Mikoto's new home.

"I've never been good at keeping secrets from you, even when we were young."

Mikoto said as she smiled at him. Aizawa Hiromi, 18 yrs old (turning 19 in a few months), is Mikoto's childhood friend and playmate. Tabigake actually helped his father in one of his company's problems, and so they became playmates at the age of 4. Hiromi is an ouji-sama with good looks and attitude. He can play the violin, piano, cello, guitar, and flute and name any other instrument you can. He also tops his whole batch, rivalling Mikoto's perfect grades, is amazing in sports and is very talented in cooking. And get this; he has NEVER had a girlfriend before. To cut it short, he is the perfect guy.

"So did some jerk make you cry?"

"And why would you come up with that conclusion?"

"Miko, I know you just as much as your mother. And trust me, she knows A LOT about you."

"Alright, what did my dad tell you? And would you please stop giving me different names every time we meet?"

"First, leave me alone. Giving you weird names is my source of entertainment okay? Second, Uncle told me just a few minor details. Anyway, since you don't want me to call you Miko, then let me think of something else."

Hiromi said as he began pondering on what to call her. Mikoto just resigned from this conversation and just lay back on her seat.

'_Nicknames huh? Just what are the chances that he'll choose THAT?'_

She thought as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"BiriBiri..."

Upon hearing that, Mikoto immediately jerked up and looked forcefully around, her head swinging vigorously back and forth.

"It...it sounded like..."

"Kamijou Touma? Is that it Mikoto?"

Hiromi asked with a pained and worried expression. Mikoto, upon realizing that her senses and imagination have failed her yet again, just sighed as she tried to keep her tears locked in. Hiromi scooted closer to her, placed his arm behind her and nudged her head into his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's still not too late Mikoto, we still have that promise, and I can make it come true, I swear."

Hiromi said as he began stroking her hair. Time lapsed in silence as their journey went on.

"Hey Hiromi?"

Mikoto asked looking up to him. He looked down at her and stared at her face.

"Do...do you think you could help me forget and stay by my side?"

"For 10 years Mikoto. I've been waiting for you to ask me that for 10 years."

He said as he pulled her into a hug.

'Kamijou Touma. You are so gonna regret what you did to Mikoto. You let go of her, and now she's mine.'

Hiromi thought as the drive went on.

When they got to the dorms, Hiromi insisted on going with Mikoto inside. Mikoto knew she wouldn't win the argument, so she just sighed and went on. Upon reaching her dorm room, Hiromi helped Mikoto make dinner for both of them. While cooking, they laughed and recalled their memories together, they were having a good time, until Mikoto's weird frog ring tone erupted, making its presence known.

"You still like Gekota? I guess old habits do die hard."

"Sh-shut up! I just keep it... for old time's sake! Yeah! That's right! My friend and roommate in Academy City loved Gekota! I just got engrossed in it too! It's not like I love it or anything!"

She said with a blushing face as she removed her apron and ran to the living room for her phone. Her dorm room was kind of like a condo unit. It was fully furnished and was quite large and she didn't have any roommates, but there was an extra bedroom.

"She' still embarrassed about that? And please, Shirai Kuroko? Love Gekota? Yeah right, over her dead body, she'd never like stuff like that. She's too much of a...well...pervert..."

He said with a smile as he took off his apron and followed Mikoto. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Her phone was on her ear and she had a face filled with mixed emotions. Pain, sadness, tears, happiness, hope, despair and most of all, hurt. It only took him a second to realize who called. His face scrunched up as he stomped towards her.

Meanwhile on the phone: a few seconds before. As Mikoto picked up the phone,

"Hello? Misaka Mi-"

"BiriBiri?"

Touma's voice echoed through the other side of the call. Mikoto stood there with her mouth open.

"Hey, Mikoto, please don't hang up okay? I don't mind if you don't talk, just hearing you breath is good enough for me. At least I know your safe in England."

Mikoto still kept quiet. She heard Touma sigh, before he continued speaking.

"You know, Index and Josephine should be in England right now, along with everyone else. Could you go and check up on them? They haven't contacted us for nearly a year now. I'm kinda getting worried. Well, I guess if its Index, you might just find her passed out on the streets out of hunger or something. Ha-ha. Hey, make sure you eat well everyday okay? Shirai-san and I aren't there to make sure you eat properly, don't eat too much fast foods or junk foods alright? Oh, and while you're at it, make sure you don't stay out too late. If you need help with cooking, ask someone else to help you. I don't want you blowing up your kitchen..."

Mikoto knew she should be mad at him '_Just hang up already_!' she shouted to herself. _'Just say that you don't want to talk to him!'_ she said as the grip on her phone grew tighter. _'I don't get it. I should be mad right? I should hate him! But for some reason, I can help but smile for some reason. Why does his voice... why does it make me so warm?'_

She said as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"I-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Hiromi suddenly shouted. Mikoto then realized that her phone was no longer in her grasp and right now, she was facing an extremely furious Hiromi speaking to Touma on her phone.

"No! Hiromi wait! I-"

"Who do you think you are? Kamijou Touma?"

He said angrily on the phone. On the other side, Touma sat up from his lying position on the bed.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be? Where is Mikoto?"

"Miko doesn't want to talk to you dumbass."

"Miko? Oi, oi, oi. Just to set things straight, BiriBiri is MY girlfriend."

"EXGIRLFRIEND you mean. You messed things up with her."

"Look you b-s-a-d, just give Mikoto the damn phone. You've got no right to interfere."

"You listen to me Kamijou Touma, I don't care about what you say right now and I don't really give a damn about you, so leave Mikoto alone."

"Why you-!"

"Do you have any idea how much Mikoto cried over you?! You were the first person she ever trusted like that, aside from me. Mikoto is a strong, kind, loving girl, yet you had the balls to make her cry like that? Wow, what a jerk. You broke her heart and her trust, so don't blame me if I hate your guts. I've been with her for nearly 10 years so I know her more than you do."

"Wait, hold it right there. 10 years? Then how come she never told me about you?"

"Because Mikoto didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? Why would I get hurt?"

"Well for starters, we had a promise. A promise that we will keep no matter what."

"Promise? Don't mess with me you jerk. Tell me straight on."

"We promised to be together forever. And we both know what that's supposed to mean for a guy."

"Don't go off stealing someone else's girlfriend you b-s-a-d."

"It's not stealing because she was never yours to begin with. I'm just taking back what's mine Kamijou Touma."

"Why you-!"

Touma was about to retaliate him with words but Hiromi hung up on him. He closed the frog phone and turned to face Mikoto, who stared at him with wide tear filled eyes. He sighed as he handed the phone back to her.

"I'm sorry. But he needed to know the truth sooner or later. I'm really sorry Mikoto, but it had to be done."

He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"But...with what you said...Touma...he...he... he's gonna get hurt!"

Mikoto said gripping the back of his shirt as tears soaked his shoulder.

"You really are something else Mikoto. He was the one who hurt you but you still don't want him to get hurt... is that...what true love is?"

Hiromi said as he ran his fingers through her hair. _'Don't worry about it Mikoto. I'm here...I will help you forget. I will be your true love okay?_' he thought to himself.

MEANWHILE IN ACADEMY CITY, Touma was left staring at his phone. After a few seconds, his grip grew tighter as he threw himself on the bed.

"THE HECK WAS THAT? Don't you dare try **effin** with me you jerk! Mikoto...she wouldn't do that to me...right, Mikoto?"

Touma said as he covered his eyes which were blurry from tears.

TIME SKIP: 10 months after that.

1 day, 3 days, 4 weeks, 2 months,4 months and now, 10 months. Time went on and on and on. Two lives that were meant to be shared were forced apart by the cruel tides of fate. They both lived and went their separate ways living each day while carrying wounds in their hearts that could never ever be cured by anything or anyone, besides the love that they used to share.

'_Guh! Why do you always make me wait for you, you idiot?!'_

_Mikoto shouted as Touma came running towards her. When he was finally there, he panted as he gave her a warm smile._

'_Sorry, had a bit of trouble with school.'_

'_Oh? So that's enough of a reason for you to be late for your date? And to think that today is our..wel...our...'_

'_First anniversary?'_

_Touma continued her sentence smiling at her. Mikoto blushed and just nodded._

'_Hey, come on now... here, I bought you something.'_

_He said as he took out a box and opened it. Revealing a Gekota shaped necklace that held a diamond studded flower. Mikoto's jaw dropped._

'_Surprised? It took a lot of effort to have this made you know.'_

_He said as he walked behind her and placed it around her neck. Mikoto just stared at her new necklace dangling on her chest._

'_what did you... how did you...'_

_She stuttered in utter surprise. Touma laughed for a bit,_

'_Even poor idiots like me can do miracles for the ones they love. You'd better look forward for the next anniversary. I already have a gift prepared.'_

'_Great. Now I feel bad for not getting you anything!'_

'_Nah. It's okay. Your presence is more than enough Mikoto.'_

'_I...Idiot...'_

_Mikoto answered in her tsundere fashion. Touma just smiled as they started walking._

'_Ne, Mikoto?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Do you think we can be together, forever I mean...'_

'_Hmm, sure. Why not.'_

'_Another boyish answer coming from the tsundere tomboy queen herself.'_

_Touma said sighing. Electricity crackled signalling another round of deadly tag between the two._

- Mikoto woke up from her dream, a dream from her past. She looked at her clock and saw that it was already late in the afternoon.

"Huh, just forget all about it..."

It was an ordinary Saturday afternoon for Mikoto, aside from that weird dream. She woke up (still pretending that she did not have a weird dream [escaping from reality]), brushed her teeth and hair, greet Hiromi later, who decided to stay in Mikoto's condo unit just in case a certain jerk tries to harass her again (refers to Touma). Don't worry, they sleep in different rooms. Anyway, Mikoto walked out of her room and went to the kitchen, only to be greeted by the wonderful scent of pancakes and English muffins with orange juice. Hiromi was seated in one of the chairs, seemingly waiting for her.

"Morning Mikoto!"

He greeted happily as she sat down opposite to him.

"Morning Hiromi, but its not exactly morning if its 3 in the afternoon. And by the way, you know, you don't have to stay here anymore. You also don't have to cook me breakfast every single day."

"So you want me to stay away from you?"

"NO! That's not what I meant! It's just...I think I can manage on my own now. That guy hasn't called for 3 months now, so I think I'll be okay."

"You know that you will never win this argument Mikoto. I am never leaving you. Oh and one more thing, you got mail. I think it's from Academy City."

He said handing it over to her. Mikoto took it and opened the envelope. After a few minutes of reading,

"What the hell?!"

Mikoto suddenly shouted. Hiromi accidentally spurted out his juice.

"What's with the outburst Mikoto?"

"Academy City..."

"Huh?"

"Wants me back..."

"Mikoto, I don't understand. Could you try speaking in organized sentences?"

"Academy City...asked me to go back... they want me to return home... they even have my dad's approval. I'm going back in 3 days. The plane ticket, my new school, living place and class schedule! Everything is already arranged for!"

She shouted slamming her hands on the table, spilling some juice. Hiromi calmly took a sip of his juice.

"So? Are you going to go?"

"Why are you still so calm about this?! I'm gonna have to go back! I'm gonna go back to Academy City! The place where that person is! Hiromi! I've tried so hard to forget about him! But now I'm gonna go back to square one?!"

"Mikoto, but you never forgot about him, now did you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Even after 10 months, no matter how much you tried, you never forgot about him. That necklace you're wearing is proof of that."

Hiromi said pointing to her. Mikoto then clutched her shirt.

"How did you know about that?"

"Mikoto, I'm not stupid. I've been staying with you for 10 whole months, it's only natural for me to notice you wearing that same boorish necklace over and over again."

"IT'S NOT BOORISH!"

Mikoto shouted as she glared at him while gripping the sides of her skirt tightly.

"It's probably something he just chanced upon and bought it out of boredom. If you ask me you should just throw it away or something. That necklace is just stupid."

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

Mikoto shouted running out of her own home.

"MIKOTO! Get back here!"

Hiromi shouted but was too late. He sighed but just plopped down on his chair while ruffling his hair.

"Damn that Kamijou...he's ruining everything. Everything about our promise..."

He said as he closed his eyes while facing the ceiling.

MEANWHILE, MIKOTO was running aimlessly around the park. After about an hour or so, she lay down on the grass and stared at the river.

"Ugh, why is this day so damn annoying?"

She shouted as she ruffled her own hair. She took a deep breath before clutching onto the necklace again. She then closed her eyes and took a nap.

'_Ne, ne Miko-chan?'_

_A little Hiromi, with bandages covering his entire body said running towards Mikoto and smiled at her._

'_Huh? What is it? You shouldn't move too much you know!'_

_Mikoto said putting her hands on her little waist and giving him an adorably stern look._

'_Promise me you'll wear this all the time okay?'_

_He said handing out a simple silver chain bracelet with a lock on the end. He wrapped it around her wrist and smiled._

'_Eh? What is this for?' Mikoto asked with an innocent look on her face._

'_It's a promise! A promise that we'll be together forever'_

_Hiromi said with a slight blush._

'_But that's so cheesy... you do know that not everyone can live happily ever after right? It's just a misconception brought about by fairy tales! That's why I prefer Gekota rather than made up stories.'_

_She said looking at him weirdly. Hiromi's eyes wobbled with tears._

'_S...so...Mi-Miko-chan...doesn't want to be with...mweeeh?!'_

_He said bursting into tears. Mikoto panicked and tried to pacify the cry baby in front of her._

'_Hey now, come on. It's okay. I'll make that promise okay? As long as Hiro-kun promises that he won't cry anymore, I promise to stay with you forever.'_

'_Demo...Miko-chan, I'm not like you. You're an really strong! I'm just a nobody, but you might just become an esper...'_

'_I don't care about that! It doesn't matter whether we're a level 0,1, 2, 3, 4, or 5! I'll be here to protect you! I'll be the one to protect Hiro-kun's smile!'_

_She said putting a fist in her chest and grinning happily. Hiromi wiped off his tears and smiled._

'_Okay then. I'm gonna be strong too! So that one day, I can be the one to protect you Miko-chan! We will be together until the day that I can finally protect you! Okay?'_

_Mikoto nodded happily as they both smiled at each other. After that, films of memories came rushing through, until it stopped. A young boy's cry echoed through her mind._

'_Miko-chan?! Miko-chan?! Please wake up! Please!'_

_The same little Hiromi said while shaking Mikoto's nearly lifeless body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, despite the pain from her wounds, she smiled._

'_H-Hiro-kun? Hah, I'm glad...at...least you're safe...'_

_She said trying to stand up. But failed as she fell limply on the floor again._

'_MIKO-CHAN!'_

_He shouted again. He held onto her small frame as he spoke with tears in his face._

'_Why? Why are you doing this Miko-chan? If you hadn't come after those bad people who wanted me, then you wouldn't end up like this...'_

'_That's...that's because I...I promised Hiro-kun, didn't I?'_

'_What?'_

'_I...I promised Hiro-kun... that I would protect his smile... until the day that you get stronger...'_

'_Mi-Miko-chan...'_

_Hiromi said crying harder. Mikoto just smiled at him._

'_It's okay Hiro-kun, don't cry. You promised me didn't you? That you won't cry as long as I protect you?'_

'_De-demo! Miko-chan is... Miko-chan is-!'_

'_OI! Brats! Times up!'_

_A huge man that looks like 'The Hulk' came and grabbed Hiromi's collar. He started kicking his feet, trying to get free as he was raised up._

'_Let me go! I need to stay with Miko-chan!'_

'_Hiro-kun!'_

_They shouted respectively, expressing their concern for one another._

'_How sweet. It's young love at its finest. Too bad little girl, you're gonna lose your Romeo a little bit early.'_

_The man said strangling Hiromi. He started struggling, grasping the huge hands strangling his neck._

'_Let go of Hiro-kun!'_

_Mikoto shouted trying to stand up but kept on falling on her knees._

'_Miko-chan!'_

_Hiromi said in between his muffled cries._

'_Don't worry Hiro-kun... I'm going...to save you... no matter what!'_

_She said finally being able to stand up, barely._

'_Oh, little girl wants to fight huh? Alright then, I'm gonna kill you first before I hand over this little boy.'_

_He said throwing Hiromi away like a rag doll, making him crash to the wall. He coughed out blood before passing out._

'_Hi...Hi...Hi... HIRO-KUN!'_

_She shouted losing control of her powers. A huge electric ball appeared around her and shocked everyone there._

'_Damn! W=how come no one told me this girl was an esper?!'_

_The man shouted. A few seconds later, Mikoto finally came back to her senses. She opened her eyes and saw Hiromi staring at her. _

'_I...did it... Hiro-kun, I protected...you...'_

_She said with a smile before falling to the ground unconscious, with the bracelet that slowly crumbled into dust._

- END OF DREAM-

Mikoto woke up panting heavily. She turned around and saw that the sky had turned orange.

"Crap. It's already 5 pm. I can't believe that the day is over but I haven't even eaten a whole meal... Man, I'm hungry... But seriously, what's up with my dreams? First my promise with that idiot and now with Hiromi..."

She said standing up. She fixed her hair as a gentle breeze blew past her. Mikoto then began her journey home, until a familiar frog tone erupted from her phone.

"Hello?" she said, answering the call.

"I'm sorry Miko-chan..."

"Hiromi?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry for dissing you... are we good?"

"It's alright... I mean, you are sort of right. I can never move on if I'm too sentimental."

"Hey, let's just talk this over during dinner okay? You haven't had a decent meal all day. You must be starving."

"Heh, you read my mind. Oh, Hiromi?"

"Yeah?

"Can you wait for me? I... have somewhere I need to go."

"Okay. Just make sure you return home by 6:30 okay?"

"Yeah, bye. See you later."

She said hanging up. As she continued walking, she made a detour and went through the deeper part of the park where a small river lies. She stopped on the highest point of the bridge and stared at the mirage of the setting sun on the river water.

"I..can't move on if I'm being too sentimental huh?"

She said as she clutched the necklace THAT GUY had given her. Mikoto had a serious expression on her face as she slowly took it off her heck and stared at it from her palm.

"This is for the best. I need to do this, before I even return... If I ever return."

She said raising her arm, holding the necklace, up and motioning it through the air and into her view of the river.

She stared into space with teary eyes, wondering whether this was a mistake or not. Her phone rang again and she picked it up.

"Onee-sama?"

"Kuroko?" Mikoto asked in a broken voice.

"Are you crying Onee-sama? Where are you? What happened?!"

"Hows that idiot?"

"Kamijou-san? He's still an idiot as always. Nothing much has changed really."

"Do you think everything was a mistake?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I tried... I really tried...to let go of it... But I just can't!"

She exclaimed, opening her palm which held the necklace.

"I was about to throw it into the river. But for some reason my hand didn't let go."

"Maybe that's because you don't want to let go of him Onee-sama."

"But how am I supposed to move on then?! I cant seem to throw away anything that bears the slightest remembrance of him!"

"Really Onee-sama? You're asking the person who wanted to kill that man the most for love advice?"

"You're the only one I can count on Kuroko!"

"Sigh, fine then. If you were to ask me,"

"I AM asking you Kuroko."

"Onee-sama, sarcasm wont get us anywhere. As I was saying, if you cant let go, then face him. You got to fight fire with fire. Beat the crap out of him, sabotage his life, or pour hot chilli in his pants. If you want I can do those things for you."

"Not helping Kuroko..."

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious this time. You need to talk it over Onee-sama. Otherwise you'll be desperately searching for answers you can never find."

Kuroko said sighing. Seconds have past but Mikoto didn't say anything.

"Onee-sama?"

"Kuroko..."

"Yes?"

"Get everyone together. I am going home."

She said with a determined face before hanging up. Meanwhile in Academy City, Kuroko stared at her phone.

"But I was just kidding Onee-sama..."

She said with a dumbfounded face. She hurriedly dialled a certain idiot's number on her phone.

"Kamijou-san, I am sorry but, not that I regret this though, I think I just gave you a ticket to hell."

"Huh? What do you mean Shirai-san?"

"I accidentally convinced Onee-sama to come home. And I sort of told her that you were alright, which was a complete lie."

"By alright, do you mean, catching a cold and being hospitalized for 3 days, getting drunk almost every night and ending up in the hospital every morning due to fights, and avoiding talking to and interacting with every single girl I possibly could and being a shut away ever since that b-s-a-d answered Mikoto's phone?"

"You need not enumerate that Kamijou-san, I am perfectly aware of that. I was the one who fixed your cases for Judgment. Onee-sama was indirectly asking if you were just as troubled as she was, so I answered you were okay."

"Indirectly huh? So she still hasn't changed."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Touma said wearing a confident smile as he looked at the stars from his terrace.

"I am going to get her back of course. The only hell I know is when she's not around."

"What about Onee-sama? She's probably scared to even trust you anymore, let alone love you."

"We already FACED HER FEAR before, then we were both at the LOSS were in now, but I am prepared to FACE hell and HER FEARS all over AGAIN."

Touma stated opening up the box which kept a Gekota shaped ring (the same design with the diamond studded flower).

'_I don't give a damn about anyone else. Be it Sumine, that Aizawa jerk, Academy city or even Alesteir Crowley. I am going to get her back. Just you wait Mikoto...'_

"Miko-chan,"

"Mikoto,"

" " Can you promise to be together forever? " "

Three destinies, three hearts, three lives. Only two can move on with their happy ending. Who will it be? Who will Mikoto choose? Her true love? Or her first love? And so, the story of love, rivalry, friendship, faith, trust, magic and science begins...

- - THE END - -

And so, this is it! The final epilogue. It's main purpose is supposed to be a cliffhanger. I hope it worked. I want to thank everyone who has read and supported this story from the very beginning to the very end. As I said, the next story title is 'Facing Your Fears: AGAIN?!'. I haven't started it though haha.

I want to give a shout out to Mikoto-chan.5, Namikaze Nara, Wolf strife, Iariz, allfictions, 400roc, guest BiriBiri, MroTaz, and everyone else! Im sorry if I cant say all of your names but please now that I appreciate everything you guys did from the bottom of my heart...

I hope that this story has lived up to its purpose of making you guys enjoy or smile at the very least. the ending wasnt supposed to be this, but it might make you think that the story was over so I didnt do it. please look forward to the next sequel. In my opinion, i think it's kinda interesting. Mikoto and Touma will really ahve their love tested and trailled over and over again. this will be a spoiler: Touma will have to choose who will he save. if he used Imagine breaker on Mikoto, she'd die but the world will be saved. if he didnt, the world will be in chaos and Mikoto is ? Just wait for the sequel. Im evil arent I?

Do you guys want a preview of the sequel? if you do, I can write en extra chapter for it here. just say yes or no in the reviews okay?

And now... for the last time... please allow me to say this once more...

PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEW, SUGGEST OR WHATEVER!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

MINNA, HONTONI ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU!

TILL NEXT TIME! JA-NE!

Crap, I think I'm crying again...


End file.
